Kamen Rider School (Sekolah Kamen Rider)
by Ariel Matsuyama
Summary: Sekolah Sepakbola? Itu biasa. Sekolah Sihir? Juga biasa. Sekolah Umum? Apalagi. Tapi, kalau Sekolah Kamen Rider? Hanya ada di 'Heishi High School', Sekolah yang melatih orang-orang berbakat hingga menjadi Rider sejati. Siapakah yang akan menorehkan takdirnya sebagai rider nomor satu disini? Temukan jawabannya di Kamen Rider School!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kamen Rider adalah **punya TOEI dan Ishinomori Pro**. Kalo punya gw, mungkin gw lah rider terkuat yang bisa membunuh semua rider sekaligus hanya dgn** sekali rider kick**. *digebukin massa part 2*

**ATTENTION!**  
Cerita ini adalah AU dgn "sedikit" bumbu tambahan dari cerita asli masing2 rider, namun tidak merubah tema dan settingnya..

-Semua "rider utama dan rider cewek" Era HEISEI adalah generasi penerus dari user lama, mulai dari Kuuga sampai Kiva. Misal: Kuuga yg baru adalah anak dari Godai Yusuke yg diwariskan sabuk arcle olehnya..  
Selain itu KR Accel dan Nadeshiko juga generasi penerus..

- Rider Era SHOWA, hanya 3 rider yg merupakan generasi penerus: Black RX, Zo, dan Tackle. Selebihnya, user lama..

Sebuah gunung rahasia di Jepang, Tahun 2000 ...

"Decade. Menyerahlah! Dan hentikan persekutuanmu dengan Dai-Shocker!" Seru seorang Ksatria Bertopeng dengan armor dominan hijau dan hitam, syal merah di lehernya, sepasang sarung tangan serta sepasang sepatunya berwarna putih. Mata merah besar berikut kedua antena di dahinya menjadi cirinya sebagai seorang Ksatria yang bernama "Kamen Rider", dia adalah "Kamen Rider Ichigo".

Selain Ichigo, ada beberapa Rider lagi yang mendampinginya. Mereka berbaris sejajar dengan Ichigo, antara lain Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, SkyRider, Super One, ZX, Black RX, Zo, J, Shin, dan Kuuga. Rider-rider tersebut memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing.

"Jika aku bilang tidak, lalu apakah masalah buatmu?" tanya Decade dengan angkuh. Rider berwarna Magenta dan bermata hijau cerah ini tidak ada takut-takutnya dengan mereka.

"Kau..." geram Ichigo. "Kalau begitu, kami akan memaksamu Decade! Semuanya, ayo kita maju!"

Semua Rider menggangguk dan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Ichigo. Kemudian mereka langsung maju menyerang Decade, pertarungan hebat pun dimulai.

Semua rider mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka untuk memenangkan pertarungan.

Suara ledakan menggelegar. Dentingan pedang terdengar sangat nyaring, diikuti dengan teriakan para rider yang satu persatu tumbang. Banyak sekali dari mereka yang berjatuhan.

Sampai pada akhirnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berdiri. Kecuali...

DECADE.

Rider Magenta bermata hijau cerah itu perlahan turun dari langit dan menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kedua tangan yang berpangku di dada.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian bukanlah apa-apa kecuali sampah." ucap Decade, sombong.

Akan tetapi, tidak jauh dari sana, rupanya masih ada seorang Rider yang berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya. Rider merah bertanduk kumbang capit, bermata dan berarmor merah ini sepertinya belum mau menyerah dengan keadaannya. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan posisi hendak menyerang.

Perlahan, Decade menghampiri Rider tersebut. "Kuuga? Apa kau masih ingin melawanku?" tanyanya.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menyerah, Decade! Akan kulumpuhkan kau dengan caraku sendiri, walau nyawaku yang jadi taruhannya!" bantah Kuuga.

"Kalau begitu, matilah!" Decade mengambil sebuah kartu yang tersimpan di kotak yang menempel di dekat pedang yang ia pegang, lalu memasukkan kartu tersebut ke mata sabuknya dan berlari menerjang Kuuga.

'ATTACKRIDE - SLASH!' suara yang berasal dari sabuk Decade.

"Hiaa!" Decade pun mengayunkan pedangnya.

*BASH!*

Tebasan bertenaga tersebut kena telak di dada Kuuga yang tidak sempat menghindar karena serangan Decade yang begitu cepat, ditambah lagi tubuh Kuuga juga sudah lemah. Akibatnya, Kuuga terpental dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Bagaimana, masih ingin melawanku?" tanya Decade.

"Jangan sombong kau!" Kuuga kembali bangun, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya. Setelah merasa cukup, ia lalu melakukan ancang-ancang dengan tangan kanan yang ia arahkan ke kiri badannya, sementara tangan kiri ia kepalkan di samping kiri sabuk.

Mendadak, hawa hitam muncul dari dalam tanah dan menyelimuti tubuh Kuuga. Begitu hawa hitam menipis, tubuh Kuuga yang dominan merah berubah menjadi dominan hitam dengan beberapa garis emas di tubuhnya. Jubah di pundaknya mengalami perubahan menjadi lancip dan kokoh. Kini, Kuuga sudah berubah menjadi Kuuga Ultimate.

"Begitu rupanya." ucap Decade sembari memandang Kuuga dengan sinis.

"Hraaaa..." Kuuga mengepal tangan kanannya dengan keras. Tangan Kuuga pun langsung diselimuti oleh api berwarna hitam.

Namun, jauh dari perkiraan, Decade yang melihat hal itu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kuuga. Tapi bedanya, sinar yang menyelimuti tangan Decade berwarna magenta dan seperti sinar holograpichal.

"Hiaaaaaa!" teriak Kuuga sambil berlari ke arah Decade dengan kepalan yang diselimuti api hitam. Decade pun juga berlari ke arah Kuuga.

Begitu jarak mereka berdua sudah dekat, Decade lebih dulu mengincar dada Kuuga. Beruntung Kuuga berhasil mengelakkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri, lalu langsung meninju Decade tepat di perutnya.

"Aaaaaaakkhh!" Decade pun tehempas jauh dan tubuhnya menempel di tebing gunung, hingga retak dan berjejak.

"Inilah saatnya!" kata Kuuga yang menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan bertemu satu sama lain di depan dada. Tidak lama, kedua telapaknya mengeluarkan sinar terang. Kemudian sinar tersebut ia lepaskan dengan menghentakkan kedua tapaknya ke depan dengan posisi membuka. "Hiaa!"

Sinar tersebut langsung mengarah ke Decade yang menempel di tebing gunung. Kemudian sinar itu terpencar menjadi 5 bagian yang masing-masing membentuk sebuah bola dengan warna yang berbeda. Kesemua bola itu lalu menempel di sekeliling Decade.

"Jurus Penyelesaian Erudazu! Kunci 5 Unsur Langit ke-7!" teriak Kuuga sembari mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan atas secara diagonal. Tiba-tiba kelima jari Kuuga mengeluarkan sinar lagi. Kali ini sinarnya berwarna sama dengan bola-bola energi di sekeliling Decade. Masing-masing sinar di jari Kuuga berwarna berbeda pula, dengan masing-masing lambang yang mencirikan 5 Unsur, yaitu Api, Air, Bumi, Udara, dan Petir.

Lalu tiba-tiba, bola-bola energi di sekeliling Decade berputar-putar dan perlahan mengeluarkan bebatuan keras seperti tebing yang menempel sekaligus menekan tubuh Decade. Dinding dari bola-bola energi tersebut sambung menyambung satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya mengurung Decade. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh Decade juga perlahan terserap masuk ke dalam tebing, diikuti sinar-sinar terang yang seolah mendorong tubuhnya. Begitu sinar menghilang, Decade sudah tinggal kepalanya saja. Tubuhnya terpendam di dalam tebing dan tidak bisa digerakkan lagi karena kepadatan tebing di gunung itu menggencet tubuhnya dengan kuat, kecuali jika ia keluar dari gunung tersebut.

5 bola energi tadi kini berubah menjadi 5 buah huruf kuno Mitologi Linto berukuran besar yang menempel di sekeliling tebing gunung yang menggencet Decade hingga tinggal kepalanya saja. Huruf-huruf itu menempel searah jarum jam.

"Kuuga! KEPARAT KAU!" teriak Decade penuh amarah. "Aku bersumpah akan menuntut balas atas perbuatanmu! AKU BERSUMPAH!"

Akhirnya, Decade Sang Rider Iblis berhasil disegel dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Namun, itu semua harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian Godai Yusuke Sang Kamen Rider Kuuga karena mengeluarkan Jurus Penyegelan tersebut.

Sementara Decade, tidak ada yang tahu apakah dia akan terkurung selamanya? Atau akan lepas suatu hari nanti?

[Opening Theme: Shugoshin - The Guardian]

tsukiru koto nai ankoku no hakaisha

kami ni aragaeshi aku no keshin

itetsuita toki ikari no otakebi

yami o kirisaku power!

sora ga wareru honoo ga mau kyodai majin kenzan!

koko made kitara mou dare ni mo osaerarenai

furikazashita sono te de omae wa nani o tsukamu no ka

atsuku takaburu yuuki wa dare no tame

tomo ni mezashita basho ni kotae wa kitto aru no darou

hashiritsuzukeru saki ni asu o mitsumeteiru

ima chihei o ute!

chi ni ueta uta serikuru hakaisha

sora o umetsukusu aku no gundan

ichijin no kaze ikari no raigeki

yami o kechirase god!

yatsu ga sakebu daichi ga naru kyodai majin gekitotsu!

koko made kitara mou doko ni mo nigebasho wa nai

hokoritakaki yuusha wa araburu kami no na o ukete

kimerareta sono sadame o hashiru dake

sekaijuu no inochi ga omae no chikara shinjiteiru

moyase seigi no chishio asu o kachitoru made

ima kibou ni nare!

~KAMEN RIDER SCHOOL~

Cast:

- Ryosuke Nakamura (Kamen Rider Kuuga)

- Ariel Matsuyama (Kamen Rider Kabuto)

- Nancy Kawagucchi (Kamen Rider Femme)

- and etc... (for supporting characters)

**Episode 1: Begin**

SMP Higashi, Tokyo Jepang, 01 Juli 2016 ...

Hari ini adalah pengumuman kelulusan bagi siswa SMP Higashi yang sudah 3 tahun menimba ilmu disana. Syukurlah dari sekian banyak siswa semuanya lulus, walau tidak semuanya lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan, terutama remaja yang satu ini: Ryosuke Nakamura. Seorang remaja hyperaktif, ambisius, dan konyol yang hidup bersama ibunya dengan kondisi ekonomi sulit. Dia sangat senang meski lulus dengan nilai yang tidak memuaskan. Karena baginya, bisa lulus sekolah saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Akan tetapi, di balik kegembiraannya, ia merasa bimbang, sepertinya ia tak punya cukup uang untuk melanjutkan ke SMU karena kondisi ekonomi keluarganya.

Di tengah kegusarannya di bangku taman belakang sekolah, ia disapa oleh dua orang temannya, Kiriya dan Yoko. Laki-laki dan perempuan ini termasuk beruntung. Lulus dengan nilai lumayan dan kondisi ekonomi yang pas buat melanjutkan ke SMU.

"Ada apa, Ryosuke? Kok melamun di taman seperti ini?" tanya Yoko.

"Hehehe.. Tidak ada apa-apa koq." jawab Ryosuke sembari tertawa, mencoba menghibur diri.

"Oh iya, setelah ini kau mau masuk SMU mana? Kalau masuk SMU Takaijo, bagaimana kalau kita daftar bersama-sama? Aku juga mau masuk ke sana," ajak Yoko.

"Kau mau masuk ke sana? Aku juga punya niat yang sama," sahut Kiriya menyetujui. "Kamu, Ryosuke?"

Ryosuke hanya bisa menarik nafas dan menundukkan kepala. "Aku..., tidak ada niat masuk ke sana,"

"Lalu, mau masuk ke mana?" tanya Kiriya.

"Aku..., sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ke SMU,"

"Benarkah?" Kiriya memastikan.

Ryosuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoko.

"Masalahnya..., kemampuan ekonomi keluarga kami,"

"Hmm... Ya aku paham koq," kata Yoko. "Sabar ya... Masuk SMU itu memang lebih mahal dari SMP. Aku sebagai teman hanya bisa mendoakan agar setelah ini kau mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik." hiburnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga ikut mendoakanmu, Ryosuke." sambung Kiriya.

Ryosuke mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada kedua temannya yang beruntung itu. "Hehehe.. Terimakasih teman-teman."

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Ryosuke sedih dan ingin sekali melanjutkan sekolah. Namun nasib berkata lain, mau tidak mau serta suka tidak suka ia harus menerimanya.

Pikiran Ryosuke masih bingung. Ia kini berada di jalan menuju kedai minuman. Ia bekerja di sana, membantu ibunya sebagai pedagang. Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi kecuali ibunya. Dari kecil ia hanya tinggal berdua, tanpa tahu dimana dan siapa ayahnya.

Kerja pada hari itu cukup membuat pikiran galaunya hilang sejenak. Setelah selesai membantu ibunya sampai pukul 02 siang, Ryosuke duduk di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan. Jalan tersebut terbilang sepi, namun cocok dijadikan tempat bersantai karena banyak pepohonan rindang.

Sebotol air mineral sudah habis ditenggak oleh Rysuke yang nampak menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di tempat itu. Meski cuaca panas, tapi angin disana tetap tidak berubah, hampir layaknya di pantai. Maka dari itu, Ryosuke sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai di tempat tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, lewatlah seorang pria berjas hitam rapih, lengkap dengan dasinya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Ryosuke. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka dalam diam, tidak saling tegur satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, Ryosuke mencoba menyapa orang itu.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya anda sedang mencari seseorang. Kira-kira siapa yang anda cari? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Iya benar. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang katanya tinggal di daerah ini. Dengar-dengar sih ibunya pedagang minuman di kedai daerah sini.

Dahi Ryosuke mengernyit. "Pedagang minuman? Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama orang yang tuan cari?"

"Hmm... Namanya Ryosuke. Nakamura Ryosuke."

"Hah?"

"Lho, kenapa anak muda?"

"I-itu... Itu namaku."

"Sungguhkah?"

Ryosuke mengangguk. Sementara orang itu melirik sesuatu di jari manis kanan Ryosuke. Disana melingkar sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran symbol yang sangat dikenal olehnya: Kuuga

"Astaga! Benarkah yang kulihat ini?"

"Tuan, ada apa?" tanya Ryosuke, memecah lamunan pria itu.

"Oh tidak. Ng... Bisakah aku lihat cincin yang kau pakai itu? Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat koq."

"Baiklah..." Ryosuke melepas cincin di jari manisnya, kemudian memberikan cincin tersebut pada pria berjas hitam itu.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam pria itu sekali lagi. "Nak, darimana kau dapatkan cincin ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kata ibuku sih cincin ini sudah melingkar di tanganku sejak masih bayi."

"Apa? Ja-jadi benar kau ini...,"

"Tuan! Tuan ini kenapa sih?"

.

.

"Toloongg! Toloongg!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jerit minta tolong dari seorang wanita yang membuat pria berjas hitam tersebut tersentak dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryosuke. Tidak lama berselang, wanita yang berteriak tadi muncul sambil berlari karena dikejar oleh dua 'monster' aneh dibelakangnya.

Melihat hal itu, Ryosuke kaget setengah mati, hampir saja ia lompat dari bangku, karena baru pertama kali ia melihat mahluk seseram itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Ini pasti ulah Gorgom!" gumam pria berjas hitam yang duduk disamping Ryosuke. "Ups, salah. Ini ulah Dai-Shocker! Ternyata mahluk-mahluk itu bisa sampai disini juga." kelihatannya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia melihat mahluk-mahluk itu.

"Ya ampun... Se-sebenarnya itu mahluk apa sih?" kata Ryosuke, masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Si Pria menepuk bahu Ryosuke. "Ryosuke, semua pertanyaanmu akan kuwajab nanti, setelah aku membereskan mahluk-mahluk itu dulu." kemudian ia pergi ke balik pohon dan segera melakukan pose dengan mengayunkan tangannya ke berbagai arah.

"Hen..., shin!"

Mendadak, sebuah sabuk bermata dua muncul di pinggang pria tersebut serta mengeluarkan sinar terang nan menyilaukan yang kemudian membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika cahaya meredup, wujud pria itupun berubah menjadi sesosok ksatria berwarna kehijauan dengan corak hitam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Matanya yang merah besar serta dua antena di kepalanya seakan mewakili bentuk seekor belalang. Di dadanya terdapat ukiran simbol yang seolah membentuk huruf "RX". Begitu perubahan wujudnya sempurna, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berubah wujud tadi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah saja ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia bertabrakan dengan Ryosuke yang baru saja keluar dari balik pohon. Ternyata Ryosuke sudah melihat semuanya. Dia betul-betul tak menyangka sama sekali kalau pria yang tadi duduk bersamanya bisa berubah wujud seperti itu.

"Uwaa!" teriaknya, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Si-siapa dan darimana asalmu sebenarnya?"

"Ups maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Sehabis ini, akan kuberitahukan semuanya."

Setelah berkata demikian, si ksatria segera mengejar dua monster tadi.

Sementara itu, kedua monster tadi berhasil membuat wanita yang dikejarnya jatuh tersungkur. Saat si monster menggeram dan hendak menyerang wanita tersebut dengan cakarnya, rider hijau itu pun muncul, berdiri di atas bangunan tua yang letaknya 3 meter dari monster tersebut.

"Cukup sampai disitu!"

Spontan, kedua monster itu menoleh ke atas bangunan yang dipijaki oleh si rider.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau yang bernama Black RX?" tanya monster berwujud kupu-kupu dengan dua sayap di kepalanya, serta sulur di mulutnya, dan pedang tajam di tangan kanannya, dia adalah monster dari suku Fangire, namanya "Moth Fangire", seorang fangire wanita.

"Ya, benar! Aku adalah putra matahari, Kamen Rider Black..., RX!" jawab rider tersebut seraya memasang pose khasnya.

"Bagus! Jadi kami tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari dan memancingmu keluar dengan menyerang orang-orang!" timpal monster berwujud serangga yang memiliki dua antena di kepalanya yang memanjang hingga ke belakang, serta memiliki senjata seperti sabit. Namanya "Zenobiter", monster dari ras Mirror Monster.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan wanita tak berdosa yang kalian serang. Karena lawan kalian adalah aku! ...Hup!"

Black RX pun bersalto ke bawah, dan mendarat dengan mantap di depan Moth Fangire dan Zenobiter.

"Nona, cepat pergi dari sini! Berbahaya." ucap Black RX memperingatkan gadis yang ditolongnya. Setelah itu, Black RX langsung menyarangkan pukulan keras di perut Zenobiter hingga membuatnya mundur sejauh beberapa langkah dan terjatuh.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, gadis tadi segera berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Moth Fangire yang melihat hal itu, dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh Black RX. Refleks, Black RX melakukan lompatan rendah ke arah kanan untuk menghindar. Kemudian ia menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melentingkan badannya menuju Moth Fangire.

"Hiaa!"

DUAKKH!

Black RX berhasil menghantamkan tendangannya tepat di rusuk kiri Moth Fangire. Moth Fangire pun jatuh dan terguling dibuatnya. Sementara Black RX sudah mendarat dengan indah di tanah.

Zenobiter yang membaca keadaan, langsung melemparkan sabitnya ke arah Black RX yang ternyata tak sempat mengelak. Alhasil, sabit pun sukses mengenai dadanya, menimbulkan percikan bunga api di sana. Serangan yang cukup kuat itu juga membuatnya jatuh ke belakang.

"Hiaee!" teriak Moth Fangire. Dengan penuh amarah, ia berlari menuju Black RX yang masih terjatuh untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

Bash bash! Bash bash bash! Bash bash! Bash bash bash!

Moth Fangire menebasi tubuh Black RX berulang kali tanpa ampun. Banyak sekali bunga api memercik di tubuhnya, diakhiri dengan asap yang mengepul pada bagian-bagian tubuh yang ditebas.

Terakhir, Moth Fangire mencoba menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Black RX.

Tapi, begitu pedang Moth Fangire mendekat, Black RX berhasil mengapit pedang tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Namun, Moth Fangire menambah tenaganya untuk memaksa pedang itu menusuk dada Black RX yang tengah menahannya sekuat tenaga. Perlahan, ujung pedang milik Moth Fangire terus mendekat, hingga akhirnya mencapai satu senti di dada Black RX yang membuat rider tersebut terdesak lebih jauh. Sementara rekan Moth Fangire, Zenobiter tengah berlari menuju Black RX, sudah pasti Miror Monster itu ingin membantu rekannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Black RX melihat ke arah kaki Moth Fangire yang tanpa pertahanan. Secepat mungkin dimanfaatkannya kesempatan itu dengan menendang kaki Moth Fangire, tepat di tulang keringnya. Akhirnya, Moth Fangire jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan terlemparnya pedang miliknya yang tadi mengancam nyawa Black RX.

Pada saat yang bersamaan pula, Zenobiter mengayunkan sabitnya untuk menyerang Black RX yang sedang dalam posisi duduk. Tapi, dengan gerakan yang cepat, Black RX menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari ayunan sabit berbahaya tersebut. Setelah itu ia meninju perut Zenobiter sekuat tenaga sampai mundur sejauh tiga langkah ke belakang.

Menyadari situasi ini, Black RX maju dan kembali meninju tubuh Zenobiter, kali ini bertubi-tubi hingga Zenobiter tidak diberi kesempatan membalas.

Buk buk buak!

DUAKH!

"Guhakkh!"

Tiga pukulan terakhir Black RX yang dikombinasikan dengan tendangan keras di dada Zenobiter membuat tubuh monster itu terlempar sejauh dua meter dan menabrak tembok bangunan tua di belakangnya hingga retak.

Namun, Moth Fangire yang sudah kembali berdiri tidak membiarkan hal ini, sekonyong-konyong ia datang dan menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh Black RX.

Untunglah Black RX cepat menyadari hal itu dengan melakukan backflip ke belakang.

Ketika kakinya sudah kembali menyentuh tanah, Black RX berlari tiga langkah lalu memukul dan menendang tubuh Moth Fangire sebagai serangan balasan. Setelah itu ia mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melompat tinggi seraya berteriak "Rider Kick!"

DUAKKH!

Tubuh Moth Fangire terpental jauh ke belakang begitu kaki kanan Black RX mendarat persis di dadanya. Ketika tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, ia pun meledak serta hancur berkeping-keping. Saat itu, Zenobiter tiba-tiba datang untuk membalas serangan Black RX yang tadi. Ia terlihat berlari dengan sabit di tangan kanannya.

Melihat hal itu, Black RX mengepalkan tangannya tepat di depan mata sabuknya. Seketika, keluarlah pedang laser yang bernama "Revolcane", senjata andalan milik Black RX.

Zenobiter yang sudah tiba di hadapan Black RX, saat itu juga langsung mengayunkan sabitnya tepat di kepala rider tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi, Black RX merunduk dengan cepat, kemudian meninju perut Zenobiter dengan tangan kirinya, setelah itu menebas tubuhnya sebanyak tiga kali. Terakhir, Black RX menghujamkan pedangnya tepat di perut Zenobiter hingga tembus ke belakang. Zenobiter terus mengerang kesakitan selagi Black RX menahan hujaman pedangnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, bunga api yang tak terkira jumlahnya memercik dari sana.

Selang beberapa detik, Black RX menarik kembali pedangnya dari perut Zenobiter, dan...

KWAABOOMM!

Zenobiter meledak, hancur berkeping-keping, sesaat setelah tubuhnya roboh dan menyentuh tanah. Di dekat ledakan itu, Black RX berdiri dengan pose gagahnya sambil memegang Revolcane.

"Ke-kereeen..." gumam Ryosuke yang daritadi menyaksikan pertarungan Black RX dari balik pohon. Dengan penuh rasa kagum serta penasaran, ia menghampiri rider itu. "Tu-tuan..." panggilnya ketika tiba di belakang Black RX yang membuat sang rider menoleh lalu menatap ke arahnya.

"Ryosuke? Jangan-jangan kau-

"Ya. Aku sudah melihat semuanya, tuan. Itu tadi sangat hebat! Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seumur hidupku. Darimana kau dapatkan kekuatan itu? Lalu kau itu sebenarnya siapa sih?"

Black RX kembali ke wujud manusianya, kemudian memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Zhandy Yamatake, Kamen Rider Black RX generasi kedua. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kamen Rider?" Ryosuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu darimana asalmu? Dan apa hubungannya kau dengan mahluk-mahluk tadi? Dan apa itu Dai-Shocker?" tanyanya, sangat penasaran.

"Kamen Rider adalah sebutan untuk para 'Ksatria' yang melindungi dunia dari ancaman monster, khususnya Dai-Shocker, dan mahluk-mahluk yang tadi itu merupakan utusan dari organisasi mereka. Entah apa tujuan mahluk-mahluk itu datang kesini dan mencariku, yang jelas mereka ada untuk membantu pekerjaan Dai-Shocker menguasai dunia." papar Zhandy. "Dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahukan,,,," Zhandy lantas merogoh kantung jaketnya kemudian menyodorkan sebuah brosur pada Ryosuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu brosur Heishi, sekolah yang melatih orang-orang berbakat hingga menjadi rider sejati. Semua siswa disana dilatih oleh tenaga pengajar profesional, sehingga menghasilkan rider berkualitas yang dapat melindungi dunia dari berbagai ancaman."

"Wah, hebat!"

Zhandy lalu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Ryosuke. "Kau lihat kan aksiku tadi? Kau juga bisa seperti itu jika berlatih di Heishi. Bagaimana, tertarik?"

"Iya, aku tertarik! Kebetulan cita-citaku dari kecil adalah menyelamatkan dunia!" kata Ryosuke setelah mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tapi,,,, bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk kesana? Sedangkan aku saja tidak punya biaya untuk melanjutkan sekolah."

"Ah.., tenang saja. Khusus untukmu, semua biaya aku yang tanggung!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau aku bercanda untuk apa aku repot-repot mencarimu kemari,"

"Baik! Tapi aku minta izin pada ibuku dulu ya?"

"Oke! Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar."

"Disebrang sana!" jawab Ryosuke, seraya menunjuk ke ujung jalan yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Singkat cerita, setelah Zhandy sampai di rumah Ryosuke, dia meminta izin pada ibu Ryosuke untuk membawa anaknya melanjutkan sekolah di Heishi High School dan tinggal di asrama sana. Tentu saja Zhandy mengatakan kalau itu hanya sekolah biasa. Awalnya, ibu Ryosuke menolak. Tapi, setelah Zhandy berjanji akan menjaga Ryosuke selama disana dan melihat semangat Ryosuke yang begitu besar, akhirnya ibu Ryosuke memberikan izin juga. Lagipula semua biaya ditanggung oleh Zhandy.  
Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Ryosuke yang sudah mendapat izin pun pergi bersama Zhandy. Mereka berdua pergi ke gunung Hokkaido. Kebetulan sekali tempat tinggal Ryosuke tidak jauh dari sana.

"Mau apa kita kesini, tuan?" tanya Ryosuke keheranan.

"Sudah, lihat saja dulu," setelah menjawab pertanyaan Ryosuke, Zhandy mengambil satu cup 'pudding' dari dalam tasnya, lalu menaruh pudding itu di telapak tangannya dan mengangkat lengannya ke atas.

"Pudding?" kata Ryosuke keheranan.

"Beruntung aku menemukan ini di tengah jalan. Dengan ini, kita akan ke Heishi secara cuma-cuma."

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara kereta lokomotif yang sedang berjalan, lalu disusul dengan munculnya sebuah kereta dengan dua lampu besar berwarna merah di depannya. Kereta tersebut melintasi rel yang muncul dari langit dan lama kelamaan turun ke bawah, ke tempat dimana Zhandy dan Ryosuke berdiri.

Sesaat setelah pintu bagian depan kereta terbuka, dua sosok mahluk berwarna merah dan biru dengan 'ciri khas' mereka masing-masing menyembul dari dalam. Yang merah memiliki dua tanduk di kepalanya serta motif api di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang biru memiliki tiga tanduk di kepalanya, pada bagian wajahnya terdapat beberapa garis yang serupa dengan cangkang kura-kura.

"Hey itu pudding milikku! Kembalikan!" teriak mahluk yang merah pada Zhandy.

"Tidak, itu puddingku!" teriak yang biru, seraya menyelak si merah dari arah kiri pintu Den-liner. Tak lama berselang, muncul dua mahluk lagi, satu berwarna ungu kehitaman dengan dua tanduk yang mencuat di dahinya, serta dua helai kumis naga panjang di dekat mulutnya, tidak ketinggalan sebuah jubah di pinggangnya yang berwarna senada dengan tubuhnya. Lalu satu lagi berwarna kuning, bertanduk satu, serta memiliki tubuh kekar bak pegulat. Kesemuanya sangat berisik, saling dorong-dorongan untuk memperebutkan pudding yang dipegang oleh Zhandy. Kemunculan mahluk-mahluk itu tentu saja membuat Ryosuke terkaget-kaget, walau tingkah mereka terlihat konyol.

"A-apa itu?"

"Itu Imagin (baca: imajin), penghuni Den-liner. Yang merah namanya Momotaros, biru Urataros, kuning Kintaros, dan ungu Ryutaros." jawab Zhandy. "Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak jahat koq. Lagipula kita ke Heishi memang harus menumpang kereta mereka." setelah itu ia berteriak pada imagin-imagin di kereta yang bernama Den-liner tersebut. "Hey! Apa kalian menginkan pudding ini? Kalau begitu, antar kami ke Heishi sekarang!"

#Den-liner

Setelah diberi tumpangan tanpa tiket, Zhandy dan Ryosuke sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Momotaros, Urataros, Ryutaros, serta Kintaros di tengah perebutan pudding keempat imagin itu. Awalnya, Ryosuke merasa takut dan canggung, namun setelah melihat tingkah konyol imagin-imagin tersebut, serta mengobrol dengan mereka, akhirnya ia terbiasa, dan menganggap bahwa Momo cs adalah mahluk yang menyenangkan.

"Oi, bocah kura-kura, berikan pudding itu padaku! berikan ayo, kura-kura jelek!" Momotaros mencoba merebut pudding dari tangan Urataros seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya dari belakang, sampai akhirnya pudding itu malah direbut oleh Ryutaros.

"Nanana nana... Ini milikku!" Ryutaros bergoyang hip hop setelah berhasil merebut pudding dari tangan Urataros. Momotaros pun kesal dibuatnya.

"Hey, berikan padaku!" teriak Momotaros.

"Eit, ayo ambil kalau bisa..." tantang Ryutaros dengan gaya kekanakannya.

"Kau ini... grrh.." geram Momotaros yang tanpa basa-basi langsung melompat menerjang Ryutaros. Tapi Ryutaros meliukkan badannya bak penari ballet guna menghindari terjangan Momotaros. Walhasil, Momotaros meluncur begitu saja ke depan sehingga kepalanya membentur tembok yang berada tepat setengah meter dari depan meja makan di Den-liner.

"Kurang ajar kau Naga jelek! Kupuntir moncongmu nanti!" teriak Momotaros kesal sembari mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sakit. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri untuk merebut pudding dari tangan Ryutaros.  
Urataros yang ada di belakang Ryutaros juga tidak mau kalah, dia mencoba merebut pudding itu sambil sesekali menjitak kepala Ryutaros dari belakang. Perebutan jadi makin sengit begitu Momotaros datang, dan tentu saja tingkah mereka bertiga terlihat 'sangat konyol' seperti biasa.

Selagi ketiga Imagin itu berebut pudding dengan sengit, Kintaros malah serius mengobrol bersama Ryosuke dan Zhandy perihal sekolah Heishi serta alasan mengapa Zhandy membawa Ryosuke ke sekolah tersebut. Sebenarnya, Ryosuke adalah anak dari Godai Yusuke (Kamen Rider Kuuga). Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Godai sempat berpesan pada Zhandy selaku gurunya agar mengoperasi diri dan anaknya lalu menanamkan Belt Kuuga di perut Ryosuke agar perjuangan Kuuga tidak sampai disitu, mengingat Decade bisa lepas suatu hari nanti. Meski dirinya sudah tiada, Godai ingin Kuuga tetap ada untuk melindungi senyuman orang-orang dengan menumpas kejahatan di muka bumi, terutama kejahatan Decade.  
Sepeninggalan Godai, atas perintah Emprider ke-3, Kazami Shiro (Kamen Rider V3), Ryosuke dihanyutkan ke sungai yang ada di dunia tanpa rider menggunakan keranjang yang di dalamnya terdapat kayu bertuliskan namanya, dengan harapan ada seseorang yang memungut dan merawatnya hingga cukup matang untuk memakai kekuatan rider. Selain itu, agar Ryosuke terhindar dari pembalasan dendam Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) yang bisa lepas dari segelnya suatu hari nanti.

"Jadi, aku ini bagian dari kalian?" tanya Ryosuke polos.

"Tepat!" jawab Zhandy, setelah meneguk segelas kopi yang terhidang di atas meja. "Dan sesuai janji, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, kan? Cincin yang kau pakai itu, adalah cincin milik ayahmu, Godai, yang sengaja dia berikan padamu saat kau masih bayi. Dia berharap kelak kau dapat meneruskan jejaknya menjadi pejuang terkuat dan tercatat dalam sejarah. Sekarang, takdir telah menuntunmu kesini, nak. Berjuanglah bersama kami!"

"Benar! Doa kami selalu menyertaimu, anak muda! Selamatkanlah seluruh umat manusia!" timpal Kintaros yang duduk disebelah kiri Zhandy dengan tangan berpangku di dada.

"Tapi..., bagaimana caranya aku membantu kalian dan menyelamatkan umat manusia? Sedangkan aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berubah seperti yang tuan Zhandy lakukan. Ditambah lagi, aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini."

Zhandy tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya dan menepuk pundak Ryosuke. "Nanti kami yang akan mengajarkannya padamu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Zhandy berjalan menuju kaca jendela Den-liner dan berdiri di depannya dengan posisi agak menyamping seraya melihat pemandangan di luar jendela itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kehidupan di rumah lamaku?" tanya Ryosuke.

Tanpa menoleh, Zhandy menjawabnya dengan nada serius, "Kehidupanmu yang 'sesungguhnya' baru akan segera dimulai..."

Pluk!

Mendadak, pudding yang tadi diperebutkan oleh tiga Taros (Momo, Ura, Ryu) terlempar dan menempel tepat di kaca jendela dimana Zhandy berdiri. Tentu saja Zhandy terkejut dan marah karenanya. Suasana serius pun langsung lenyap begitu saja.

"Hoy, apa-apaan ini?" protes pria berjas rapih tersebut.

"Hey bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah Kura-kura?" kata Momotaros, seraya menjitak kepala Urataros. "Coba lihat akibat perbuatanmu! Untung Owner sedang tidak ada."

"Lho, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Sial!"

Pletakk!

Urataros membalas jitakan Momotaros lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Itu semua salah si Naga, tahu! Kalau tidak asal serobot dan menendang tanganku, pudding itu tidak akan terlempar,"

"Hihihi.. Enak saja!" bantah Ryutaros, "Momo yang mendorongku sampai aku tiba-tiba hilang kendali."

"Sudah cukup! Jangan main salah-salahan!" Zhandy yang melihatnya langsung melemparkan pudding yang menempel di jendela ke arah mereka.

Tapi, pada saat pudding itu meluncur, Momotaros yang hampir saja kena, dengan cepat menunduk ke bawah. Bersamaan dengan itu, tanpa disangka-sangka, Owner Den-liner datang, dan... Plukk! Pudding pun menempel di dahinya dengan telak. Si Owner terkejut serta terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjilati pudding yang meleleh turun ke wajah hingga bibirnya.

"Oh tidak... Puddingku!" keluh Momotaros.

"Ya ampun... Aku tidak percaya ini." kata Urataros.

"Ini semua salah kalian! Uurrgh..." geram Ryutaros.

Mata Zhandy membelalak. Ia pun langsung membungkuk seraya berteriak, "M-m-maafkan akuuuu!"

Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Heishi School. Sekolah yang melatih orang-orang berbakat hingga menjadi rider sejati, dan rela mengabdikan hidupnya untuk melindungi masyarakat. Berjuang sekuat tenaga membela kebenaran, membasmi kejahatan. Seratus persen lulusannya dapat menekan angka kriminalitas diatas 50% di daerah-daerah manapun. Kini, sekolah ini juga menerima orang dari kalangan 'non rider' yang langsung dapat mengikuti Kelas Pro tanpa harus masuk Kelas Rookie terlebih dahulu, dengan syarat dia sudah mempunyai Henshin Device untuk berubah.

Kelas ini diajar oleh para rider senior dengan pengalaman bertarung selama bertahun-tahun, sehingga, dapat menempa murid-muridnya menjadi rider hebat siap tempur!

Pendaftaran mudah dan tanpa seleksi.

Sekolah Heishi terletak di Kota Setsuna, sebuah kota yang dirahasiakan dari komunitas non rider. Cepat, formulir terbatas!

_Perhatian_  
Dalam penyeleksian ini, sekolah kami bersih akan praktek percaloan, dan bagi pemegang ijazah paket C, dapat ikut serta, terima kasih!

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2: A New World, A New School**_  
**[Opening Theme: Shugoshin - The Guardian]**  
_Tsukiru koto nai..__  
__Ankoku no hakaisha..__  
__Kami ni aragaeshi aku no keshin..__  
__Itetsuita toki ikari no otakebi__  
__Yami o kirisaku power!_

_Sora ga wareru.. honoo ga mau.. kyodai majin kenzan!__  
__Koko made kitara mou dare ni mo osaerarenai.._

_Furikazashita sono te de.. omae wa nani o tsukamu no ka..__  
__Atsuku takaburu yuuki wa dare no tame..__  
__Tomo ni mezashita basho ni kotae wa kitto aru no darou..__  
__hashiritsuzukeru saki ni asu o mitsumeteiru..__  
__ima chihei o ute!_

#Stasiun Heishi, 02 Juli 2016, pukul 07:30 pagi

Sebuah stasiun besar dengan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Hampir semua orang yang berlalu lalang disana mengenakan mantel bulu karena cuaca pada hari itu bisa dibilang sangat dingin.

Stasiun yang besar ini memiliki dua alat transportasi yaitu Denliner dan Zeroliner yang beroperasi mulai dari jam 07:30 pagi, tanpa batasan waktu tertentu. Tapi yang jelas, penumpang hanya bisa membeli tiket dari pukul 07:30 pagi hingga pukul 00:00 malam. Lebih dari itu, penumpang harus menunggu hingga jam 07:30 pagi.  
Setting dari stasiun ini sendiri terbilang sangat canggih, karena berbagai macam perlatan disana hampir semuanya menggunakan fitur 'layar sentuh'. Dari mulai Loket, mesin penjual makanan dan minuman, sampai toilet, semuanya menggunakan fitur ini.  
Kemudian, selain digunakan sebagai sarana transportasi, Denliner dan Zeroliner juga dapat menjelajah waktu, baik ke masa lalu ataupun masa depan. Namun demikian, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diberi izin untuk menjelajah waktu menggunakan kedua kereta ini. Selebihnya, hanya boleh menggunakannya untuk sarana transportasi saja, terutama ke tempat-tempat yang jauh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Denliner muncul dari langit, diikuti dengan relnya yang terus memanjang ke arah Stasiun Heishi, sebelum akhirnya tersambung di salah satu rel yang ada di stasiun tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Kota Setsuna. Harap periksa kembali barang bawaan anda sebelum meninggalkan kereta. Terimakasih."

Suara itu menggema di seluruh penjuru Denliner ketika kereta tersebut berhenti, menandakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Semua penumpangnya pun turun dengan barang bawaan mereka masing-masing, termasuk Ryosuke dan Zhandy.

"Sensei!" teriak seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berambut panjang lurus lebih sebahu. Kulitnya putih mulus, hidungnya mancung, serta matanya terlihat sangat indah membuat pria manapun betah memandangnya. Gadis itu berlari seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Zhandy.

Zhandy yang melihat hal tersebut segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Nancy,,," ucapnya, tepat ketika gadis itu sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Hai Zhandy Sensei… Apa aku telat?" tanya Nancy. Pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini merupakan seragam Sekolah Heishi. Seragamnya sama seperti seragam sekolah anak perempuan Jepang pada umumnya, yang membedakan hanyalah lambang di dada sebelah kirinya yang merupakan lambang Sekolah Heishi.

Zhandy tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, malah tepat waktu…

"Oh ya? Baguslah, jadi kita bisa langsung berangkat ke-

Mendadak, Nancy menghentikan ucapannya begitu sepasang bola matanya melirik ke arah Ryosuke yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Zhandy. Daritadi, Ryosuke tidak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Nancy yang begitu cantik, seolah ia sudah tersihir oleh pesona yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Ng…, Sensei, dia siapa? Apa dia orang yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Nancy dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Hahahaha," tawa Zhandy. "Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan dia padamu. Iya tepat sekali! Dia adalah putra dari Godai Yusuke, namanya Nakamura Ryosuke. Aku baru saja menjemputnya dari dunia tanpa rider."

"Oh hai…" Nancy mencoba menyapa Ryosuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda tersebut yang daritadi termenung memperhatikannya. "Hellow…." sapanya sekali lagi, dengan gerakan yang sama.

Akhirnya, Ryosuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh eh, h-hai juga…. Cuaca terlihat bagus hari ini."

Spontan, Nancy terkekeh kecil melihat Ryosuke yang salah tingkah. 'Orang ini lucu', fikirnya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat keringat dingin di wajah Ryosuke. Dan tak lama, hidungnya mimisan, Nancy bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Makin terkekeh saja ia dibuatnya. Sedangkan Ryosuke yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menghapus darah di hidungnya.

"Hahahaha… Oke perkenalkan, namaku Nancy. Nancy Kawagucchi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nakamura." Nancy menyodorkan tangannya yang halus itu pada Ryosuke.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Ryosuke menyambut tangan Nancy. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat bersalaman serta bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu. "Se-senang j-juga berkenalan denganmu… K-kau cantik sekali. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan gadis secantik dirimu."

Nancy tersentak, matanya mengerjap cepat, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau pipinya memerah tomat saat itu juga. "Te-terimakasih." ucapnya setengah gugup.

"Hihihi," Ryosuke tersenyum lebar seraya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Nancy. "Kau memang cantik koq. Aku pun mengakuinya."

"Ah? Godai…." gumam Zhandy dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat Ryosuke mengacungkan jempolnya. Bahkan sesekali, sosok Ryosuke berubah menjadi sosok Godai di matanya, karena ciri khas Godai adalah mengacungkan jempol sembari tersenyum atau tertawa. "Ehm. Oh iya," dahemnya setelah itu. "….,Lebih baik kita langsung ke Heishi saja sekarang, daripada telat!"

"Baik!" seru Nancy penuh semangat.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga beranjak dari stasiun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Heishi.

.  
Di perjalanan, mereka bertiga asyik sekali mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda.  
Ryosuke yang pada awalnya tidak mengenal Nancy, sekarang jadi lumayan akrab. Baginya, Nancy adalah gadis yang menarik, ceria, serta enerjik. Sedangkan bagi Nancy, Ryosuke adalah sosok yang senang sekali bercanda, konyol, dan juga humoris. Yaa walaupun Nancy tidak suka pada pria seperti itu, tapi tak ada salahnya dijadikan teman.  
Saking larutnya dalam obrolan, perjalanan mereka jadi menyenangkan tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun.

Akan tetapi, perjalanan mereka yang baru sampai di sekitar gunung Kota Setsuna langsung terganggu ketika melihat seorang ibu-ibu berteriak minta tolong persis lima meter dari hadapan mereka. Ibu-ibu itu nampak menyeret-nyeret kakinya dalam posisi duduk seraya menyelamatkan diri dari sesosok monster berwujud Bunga Bangkai berwarna biru, dengan beberapa corak oranye di sekitar tubuh serta tangannya. Monster itu sangat mengerikan, sampai-sampai ibu-ibu tersebut tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain berteriak.

Merasa terpanggil oleh jiwa keadilan, Zhandy pun mengambil posisi untuk berubah, mengayungkan tangannya ke berbagai arah, sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata sakti, "Hen…, shin!"

Dalam sekejap, tubuh Zhandy pun terbungkus oleh sinar terang bak matahari yang perlahan merubah wujudnya menjadi Kamen Rider Black RX yang siap menumpas kejahatan!

"Kalian tunggu disini! Biar aku yang mengurus mahluk itu!" perintah Black RX -Zhandy-, yang langsung dituruti oleh Nancy dan Ryosuke.

"Hiaaaa! Rider Punch!" Black RX melompat tinggi seraya mengirimkan pukulan untuk menyerang mahluk tersebut.

Namun, serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan Black RX meleset. Karena mahluk bernama Verberworm itu menghindar dengan gerakan secepat kilat dan kemudian melarikan diri dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kurang ajar…." geram Black RX. Tangannya mengepal keras, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi biru. Topeng dan sabuk rider tersebut juga mengalami perubahan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Itu adalah wujud lain dari Black RX, yaitu Biorider atau RX Bio. Dalam wujud ini, kecepatan yang dimiliki Black RX meningkat, tapi kekuatan serangannya menurun.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, RX Bio langsung berubah menjadi cairan berwarna biru dan melesat kencang mengejar Verberworm.

Selagi RX Bio mengejar Verberworm, Nancy dan Ryosuke buru-buru menghampiri ibu-ibu yang tadi diserang oleh Verberworm itu, kemudian membantunya berdiri.  
Akan tetapi, tepat ketika ibu-ibu tersebut berhasil dibantu berdiri, dua sosok monster berkulit hijau tebal layaknya kepompong dengan tangan kecil menutupi kedua matanya, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Monster itu sejenis dengan monster yang dikejar RX Bio tadi, yaitu "Worm". Hanya saja, worm-worm ini belum melepas kulit hijau tebalnya seperti Verberworm.

"O-ouww..," gumam Nancy.

Ryosuke terperanjat kaget. Mahluk-mahluk yang dia lihat saat ini memiliki ciri khas yang berbeda dari mahluk-mahluk yang ia lihat pertama kali. "O-oi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Mahluk-mahluk jelek ini banyak sekali jenisnya sih."

"Cepatlah berubah! Kau Kuuga kan?"

"T-tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Ya ampun, kau ini bodoh sekali… Kalau begitu biar aku saja!"

Nancy mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya berupa deck kartu tebal berlambang Angsa emas di tengahnya. Namun, dia mendadak ingat sesuatu: Di sekitar sini tidak ada kaca. Kartu miliknya tidak akan berfungsi jika tidak ada kaca.

"Oh iya. Ya ampun… Kenapa aku baru sadar…?" Nancy menepuk dahinya dengan rasa menyesal. Sementara kedua Worm yang semakin mendekat itu akhirnya menghantam tubuh Nancy dengan tangan kanannya. Nancy yang terkena serangan mendadak tersebut terpental ke belakang dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Nancy!" teriak Ryosuke yang kemudian menyergap salah satu Worm tersebut dari belakang, kebetulan Worm yang satu ini ingin mencelakai Nancy sekali lagi.

Akan tetapi, Worm itu memberontak dan berhasil membuat Ryosuke terpelanting sejauh satu meter darinya. Lalu Worm yang satunya lagi sepertinya mencoba mencelaki ibu-ibu yang tadi dibantu berdiri oleh Ryosuke dan Nancy.

Nancy yang tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, kembali berdiri, kemudian langsung menendang Worm tersebut dengan kaki kanannya, Namun…

"Awwh!" rintih Nancy. "Sakit sekali jika menyerangnya tanpa wujud rider." keluhnya yang segera menarik kembali kakinya yang nyeri dan kesemutan.

Belum sempat Nancy bernafas, Worm yang lain sudah bersiap ingin menyerangnya. Nancy pun terperanjat, ia hanya bisa melotot melihat tangan Worm itu yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam wajahnya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menangkis atau sekedar mengelak karena serangan Worm yang begitu cepat. Pasrah! Itulah jawaban yang paling tepat untuknya.

Akan tetapi…., Duak DUAKK! Tiba-tiba, tubuh Worm tersebut terlempar, dan untuk sepersekian detik ia terhantam-hantam di udara, seperti ada yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat diikuti oleh pandangan mata.  
Tak lama, Worm yang dua lagi juga terpental, tubuhnya juga terhantam berkali-kali hingga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Satu menit kemudian,,,

CLOCK OVER!

DUARR! DUARR!

Terdengar gema suara seperti rekaman digital, disusul dengan meledaknya ketiga Worm tersebut. Tubuh mereka hancur berkeping-keping diikuti dengan kepulan asap biru yang cukup pekat.

"A-a-apa itu…?" Ryosuke melongo serta terkagum melihat hal barusan. Dan pertanyaannya langsung terjawab ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven serta berjaket hitam berdiri sepuluh langkah dari hadapannya dengan posisi membelakang. Dari depan pinggang pemuda itu, terbanglah sebuah robot kumbang berwarna merah seukuran handphone menuju ke arah langit. Ryosuke yakin kalau pemuda itulah yang memiliki kecepatan luar biasa barusan.

Perlahan, pemuda itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Mata onyx dan tatapan datarnya sangat dikenal oleh Nancy.

"Ariel…?" gumam Nancy lirih. Setelah itu Ariel berjalan menghampirinya.

Untuk sesaat, mata mereka bertemu pandang, sebelum akhirnya Ariel berkata dengan dingin, "Sangat berbahaya bagi seorang wanita berada di tempat seperti ini tanpa didampingi pria yang bisa diandalkan. Mana Zhandy?" tanyanya.

"Ng…. Di-dia,,,,"

Selagi Nancy gugup dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, Ariel sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ariel tunggu!" panggil Nancy yang tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Ariel. "Terimakasih…" lanjutnya lirih. Saat itu, Zhandy datang dengan wujud yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei." jawab Nancy tanpa menoleh, karena matanya masih berfokus pada Ariel yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

Zhandy mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat Nancy yang daritadi menatap pemuda dingin berjaket hitam itu. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada Nancy.

"Dia menolong kami." jawab Nancy, sesuai kenyataan.

Tiba-tiba, Ryosuke datang menghampiri. "Tuan Zhandy, tadi kami bertemu mahluk aneh lagi. Untung saja ditolong oleh orang berjaket hitam itu." ucapnya yang kemudian menunjuk ke arah Ariel. "Ngomong-ngomong dia itu siapa, tuan?"

Zhandy diam sebentar, kemudian menjawab dengan nada serius, "Dia…, Ariel Matsuyama."

"Ariel Matsuyama? Hmm.., Dia baik juga kurasa, tapi sifatnya agak aneh."

"Dia memang seperti itu semenjak kehilangan orangtua dan semua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya."

Mendengar jawaban Zhandy, Ryosuke tertunduk, ia merasa kalau Ariel tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Hanya saja, sifat mereka berlawanan. Ariel bersifat dingin, sedangkan Ryosuke bersifat hangat dan humoris.

"Ryosuke? Ada apa?" tegur Zhandy.

"Oh t-tidak, tuan. Yasudah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan! Tinggal sedikit lagi kan?" elak Ryosuke, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, sekalian mengantarkan ibu-ibu yang mereka tolong tadi pulang ke rumahnya.

.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan gerbang Heishi, sekolah luas bak istana. Dari luar gerbang tampak jelas tulisan Heishi School yang ditulis dengan aksara Jepang, lalu satu meter di atasnya terdapat sebuah jam dinding besar yang akan berbunyi pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Di sekitar lingkungannya, ada banyak sekali murid dengan seragam Heishi yang berdiskusi di setiap tangga-tangga kecil, ada yang bersenda gurau sambil bercanda, dan ada pula yang mengobrol mengenai ajaran baru saat ini.

"Wuaahhh… Besar sekali! Jadi ini yang namanya Heishi? Lima kali lipat lebih besar dari sekolah lamaku." Ryosuke langsung takjub. Spontan, matanya berbinar melihat Heishi yang begitu besar.

Zhandy tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk, "Tepat sekali!" setelah itu ia merogoh kantung bajunya, mengambil sebuah kunci disana, lalu menggunakannya untuk membuka gerbang Heishi yang terkunci.

Begitu gerbang sudah terbuka, Zhandy bersama Ryosuke dan Nancy segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk proses pendaftaran, apalagi Ryosuke yang baru pertama kali bersekolah di tempat ini. Kalau Nancy hanya daftar ulang saja, karena sebelumnya dia sudah masuk kelas Rookie. Sedangkan Zhandy, tentu saja hanya menemani.  
Setelah proses pendaftaran kedua muridnya selesai, dan sedikit "berbincang-bincang" dengan kepala sekolah tentang kembalinya anak dari Yusuke Godai, Zhandy menyuruh Nancy untuk mengajak Ryosuke selaku murid baru untuk berkeliling, agar terbiasa di sekolah itu.

"Nah Ryosuke, mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi siswa Heishi. Sekarang kau akan kuajak berkeliling sesuai perintah Zhandy Sensei sebelum jam setengah sembilan." kata Nancy seraya menuruni anak tangga di depan kantor kepala sekolah bersama Ryosuke.

"Mula-mula kita kemana dulu nih?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Ng….." Nancy berfikir sejenak sembari memegangi dagunya. "Kantin!" jawabnya tiga detik kemudian.

"Oke!" Ryosuke pun tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Nancy.

#Heishi's Food Court

Sebuah kantin berkelas dan mewah layaknya restoran kelas satu di Jepang. Semua bangku dan mejanya tersusun rapi dengan layar virtual di masing-masing meja. Jika ingin memesan, pelanggan cukup menekan salah satu gambar makanan atau minuman yang tertera di layar tersebut dan tidak lama setelah itu pesanan langsung diantar oleh Pelayan-pelayan robot yang dibuat oleh organisasi B.O.A.R.D yang bekerjasama dengan Heishi. Pelayan-pelayanan ini memiliki otak elektronik yang diprogram khusus untuk melayani pelanggan dengan baik tanpa membantah.

Begitu Ryosuke dan Nancy sampai di kantin itu, mereka langsung duduk di salah satu meja dan memilih-milih makanan.  
Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ryosuke merasa takjub dengan Heishi.

Nancy geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ryosuke. 'Seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melihat touch screen saja', gumamnya dalam hati. "Hey, jadi kau mau pesan makanan atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan Nancy membuat Ryosuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya yang sedang memandangi sekeliling kantin serta layar virtual di meja dengan tatapan takjub.

"Kalau mau pesan tinggal sentuh saja apa yang kau inginkan di layar itu," Nancy melanjutkan.

"Hey, apa benar orang ini Kuuga?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Ryosuke.

Refleks, Ryosuke pun menoleh. Didapatinya dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan sedang menatap ke arahnya. Yang memanggil Ryosuke tadi ialah laki-laki berseragam sekolah Heishi, dibalut jaket silk merah dengan symbol 'A' di dada sebelah kirinya. Sementara laki-laki yang satu lagi mengenakan masker hitam, dan yang perempuan berambut blondie lurus. Yang unik, mereka bertiga memiliki warna rambut yang sama: Kuning. Kelihatannya mereka satu kelompok.

"Kalau iya, memangnya apa urusanmu?" balas Ryosuke setengah jengkel.

"Hahahaha… Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku Rieft Terui, siswa paling terhormat dan ditakuti sejagat Heishi, sekaligus rider terkuat disini! Ku dengar Kuuga yang digembar-gemborkan oleh guru-guru disini telah kembali. Aku mau mencoba sampai di batas mana kekuatanmu untuk menentukan apakah kau pantas menjadi Kuuga generasi baru? Bagaimana jika hari ini kau bertarung melawanku?"

"Hentikan!" teriak Nancy. Saat ini, digenggamannya, ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah deck kartu berwarna putih dengan ukiran simbol angsa emas pada bagian tengahnya. Deck kartu itulah alat yang ia gunakan untuk berubah. "Jika kau ingin bertarung, bertarunglah denganku!" lanjutnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Rieft.

"Tcih!"

Plakk!

Tanpa diduga oleh Nancy, Rieft menepak tangannya secepat kilat, kemudian mencengkram keras dagunya sampai pipi gadis itu terlihat mengempot. Deck kartu miliknya pun terlempar ke atas.

"Ilmumu masih belum cukup untuk melawanku…" desisnya yang kemudian menangkap deck kartu milik Nancy yang meluncur ke bawah. Saat itu, ia sudah melepas cengkramannya dari dagu Nancy.

"Hey, kembalikan deck milikku!" seru Nancy.

Rieft hanya menyeringai tanpa menghiraukannya.

Wrrrr…zusss! Druakk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah robot kumbang tanduk berwarna merah menubruk tangan Rieft, membuat deck kartu milik Nancy yang ia pegang terlempar dan kembali ke tangan Nancy. Kemudian, robot kumbang tersebut hinggap di telapak tangan seorang pemuda berjaket hitam berambut raven.

"Kau…" geram Rieft.

"Ariel…?" lirih Nancy sambil tersenyum, begitu tahu siapa yang telah menolongnya.

Ya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Ariel Matsuyama. Pemuda yang menolong Nancy dan Ryosuke dari serangan Worm belum lama ini.

"Harus kuakui kalau Rieft hanyalah seorang pembual Heishi, yang kata-katanya tidak sebanding dengan kemampuannya." Ariel berjalan menghampiri Rieft dengan ekspresi tenang seperti air dan tatapan mata datar seperti penggaris. "Bukankah begitu, Rieft Yang Terhormat?" ujarnya, setelah berhenti tiga langkah di hadapan Rieft.

"Kurang ajar! Apa maumu?" bentak Rieft kesal.

"Kau bilang ingin bertarung, kan? Carilah lawan yang pantas denganmu! Dan sekarang, dia ada dihadapanmu." jawab Ariel.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah robot kelelawar kecil berwarna kuning, bermata merah, muncul dari luar jendela dan hinggap tangan teman Rieft, si pria bermasker. Kelelawar tersebut langsung ia gigitkan di gundukan tangan kirinya hingga mengeluarkan suara, GABURI!

Pada saat yang sama, teman Rieft yang perempuan sudah melingkarkan sabuk futuristik di pinggangnya. Di tangan kanannya, tepat di sekitar jari, ia menggenggam sebuah alat seperti knuckle tinju yang merupakan bagian dari sabuknya. 'READY!' knuckle tersebut mengeluarkan suara ketika ujungnya ditempelkan oleh perempuan itu di telapak tangan kirinya.

Kelihatannya mereka berdua marah karena tidak terima dengan perlakuan Ariel dan hendak melakukan 'sesuatu'.  
"Cukup!" tahan Rieft. "Biar aku yang mengurus orang itu." dikeluarkannya sebuah alat mirip stang motor yang langsung ia tempelkan di depan pinggangnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah flashdisk merah berlambang 'A' dari dalam saku celananya. Flashdisk itu lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Gaia Memory'.

ACCEL! Gaia Memory tersebut berbunyi begitu salah satu tombol di belakangnya ditekan.

"Hen…, shin!" ucap Rieft dengan nada menggeram seraya menancapkan Gaia Memory itu di atas stang motor yang saat ini sudah menjadi sabuknya.

ACCEL!

"Henshin!" tepat ketika Rieft menancapkan Gaia Memory miliknya di atas stang motor itu, Ariel menempelkan robot kumbang yang sedaritadi ia pegang di depan sabuk metalik yang telah ia kenakan sebelumnya, sehingga robot kumbang tersebut mengeluarkan suara rekaman digital, HENSHIN!

Pada saat itu juga, tubuh mereka pun berangsur-angsur mengalami perubahan. Tubuh Ariel langsung dibalut oleh pakaian ketat berwarna hitam, disusul dengan lempengan baja berat berwarna dominan merah metalik di bagian dada, bahu, dan tangannya. Bagian kaki serta lututnya juga ditutupi beberapa lembar lempengan baja, meski tidak seberat bagian dada, bahu, dan tangannya. Helm berat berwarna metalik dilengkapi lensa mata besar berwarna biru tidak ketinggalan pula menghiasi kepalanya. Kini, wujud Ariel telah berubah menjadi sesosok rider bernama "Kamen Rider Kabuto".

Serupa dengan Ariel, tubuh Rieft juga mengalami perubahan. Sesaat setelah beberapa cahaya berbentuk seher memompa mengelilinginya, tubuh Rieft pun dilapisi lempengan baja berat pada bagian dada, bahu, punggung tangan, serta lutut sampai kakinya, sementara kepalanya dilapisi helm baja bertanduk lancip berbentuk huruf 'A' jika dilihat dari samping. Warna lensa mata pada helmnya mirip dengan lensa mata helm yang dikenakan Ariel, yaitu biru, seolah melambangkan sosok mereka yang dingin. Selain itu, beberapa buah roda sepeda motor menempel di punggung dan kedua kakinya, membuat sosoknya menjadi lebih unik dibandingkan yang lain. Sekarang, sempurnalah perubahan wujud Rieft sebagai "Kamen Rider Accel".

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Dalam waktu sekejap, keduanya langsung jadi pusat perhatian seisi Food Court.

"HEEAAHH!" Accel -Rieft- maju dua langkah ke depan seraya mengayunkan pedang besar nan berat di tangan kanannya ke dada Kabuto -Ariel- dengan penuh nafsu membunuh.

Refleks, Kabuto menyambut serangan tersebut dengan ayunan kapaknya ke arah Accel.

Akan tetapi, sebelum senjata kedua rider itu mengenai sasaran mereka masing-masing, seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap serta berambut lurus hingga menutupi sebelah matanya muncul secara tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah mereka, dan berhasil menangkis serangan keduanya dengan tangan kosong. Namun, tangan lelaki itu tidak sampai mengenai senjata Kabuto ataupun Accel, melainkan menempel di pergelangan tangan kedua rider tersebut.

"Ishihara Sensei?" ucap Accel, menyebutkan nama laki-laki berjas dan berdasi hitam tersebut. Dia adalah Shirosama Ishihara, salah satu guru di Heishi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Menggunakan kekuatan rider untuk berkelahi dengan sesama?" tanya Ishihara, masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan kedua tangannya, lalu berkata, "Itu bukanlah sifat seorang Kesatria."

Kabuto dan Accel hanya diam serta menurunkan senjata masing-masing. Mereka tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ishihara.

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi!" teriak Ishihara pada seisi Food Court. "Kembali makan!" lanjutnya, seraya meredam suasana.

Akhirnya, suasana Food Court pun kembali tenang seperti sedia kala.

"Khusus untuk kalian berdua, menghadap ke ruanganku setelah ini!" perintah Ishihara pada Kabuto dan Accel, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Food Court.

Dengan rasa kesal, Accel menatap Kabuto yang berdiri satu langkah besar dari samping kanannya. "Kau…, Lain kali, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!"

"Khuh, silahkan mencoba." dengus Kabuto. "Kuharap kau sudah punya cukup nyali dan kekuatan untuk melakukannya."

#Taman belakang sekolah, pukul 19:30 malam.

Seusai penyambutan murid baru dengan berbagai macam acaranya, sekaligus pembagian kelas, Nancy dan Ryosuke duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, dekat dengan patung pancoran berukuran sedang berbentuk Kamen Rider Ichigo, Emprider Pertama. Mereka berdua nampak larut dalam obrolan ditemani oleh dua cangkir cokelat panas dan mantel bulu sebagai penghangat.

"Nancy, terimakasih ya sudah mengajakku berkeliling ketika jam istirahat tadi sore. Heishi itu unik dan benar-benar keren! Lalu…, terimakasih juga sudah mau jadi sahabatku. Disini, kau adalah sahabat pertamaku."

Nancy tersenyum simpul. "Ah kau ini… Sesama rider kan memang harus saling membantu. Aku senang bisa membantu dan bisa jadi sahabatmu."

Ryosuke tersenyum lebar, seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Nancy. Ia sangat senang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabat barunya. Setelah itu, ia meniup-niup cokelat panas di cangkirnya. Dan pada saat yang sama, Nancy melamun sambil menatap langit.

.  
Semenit kemudian…

"Hey, apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Ryosuke setelah menyeruput cokelat panasnya.

"Tidak. Aku…, Aku hanya menatap bintang yang bersinar terang malam ini. Terlihat indah. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat damai jika menatapnya."

"Oohh… Para gadis itu memang senang sekali dengan hal yang indah-indah ya…" goda Ryosuke.

"Yaa begitulah. Meski tidak semuanya sih. Hahaha."

Mendadak, Ryosuke ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. "Oh iya, orang yang namanya Ariel itu sebetulnya bagaimana sih?"

"Ariel?"

"Iya. Dia kan sudah dua kali menolong kita. Tapi kenapa aku lihat dia seperti tidak ada niat untuk menolong ya? Bahkan kurasa, dia orang yang sulit untuk diajak berteman.

Nancy memegangi dagunya seraya berfikir. "Hmm…, Dia itu…, pribadi yang rumit, tenang seperti air, dan kuat seperti baja, serta sesekali bisa meledak seperti bom. Tapi sayangnya, sifatnya yang tertutup itu membuatku jadi tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Hal itu juga membuat murid-murid perempuan di Heishi mati penasaran, ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam, yaa selain karena dia juga idola disini sih. Mungkin yang dapat diketahui hanya masa lalunya yang kelam. Dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya ketika masih berumur enam tahun. Selain orangtua, dia juga kehilangan semua orang yang ia sayangi, dan juga organisasinya, Organisasi ZECT. Semua orang di wilayah Shibuya, kota tempat ia dibesarkan, dibantai habis oleh orang misterius yang tidak diketahui hanya dalam semalam saja. Cuma dialah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari pembantaian itu. Mungkin sejak saat itulah dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan dingin."

"Kejamnya…. Kasihan juga dia.. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu masa lalunya darimana?"

"Zhandy Sensei yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Hmm…, kau itu dekat dengan Zhandy Sensei ya?"

"Yaa bisa dikatakan begitu.

—-  
#Sebuah hutan di selatan Heishi, pukul 20:00 malam

Crash! Crash!

"Hatt!"

Crash!

BLAARRR!

Empat buah batu besar nan keras satu persatu terbelah menjadi dua hingga akhirnya meledak, hancur berkeping-keping oleh tebasan sebuah kapak milik sesosok rider berwarna merah metalik yang armornya terlihat sangat berat. Lambang ZECT nampak jelas dari bahu sebelah kirinya. Dia adalah, Kamen Rider Kabuto. Hampir setiap malam rider itu berlatih di tempat ini.

"Ariel!" terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil nama asli sang rider tepat tiga meter dari belakangnya.

Kabuto diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Untuk apa kau kesini?" dengan nada datar, tanpa menoleh ataupun bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak.

Si gadis tersenyum, hingga terlihatlah giginya yang putih bagaikan mutiara. "Aku…, mau memberikanmu ini." ujarnya, seraya menghampiri Kabuto sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang dihiasi pita merah. Kecantikannya terpancar jelas saat cahaya bulan menerpa wajahnya. Kulitnya putih mulus serta matanya sipit. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dan berwarna kuning itu melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Di lehernya, melingkar sebuah kalung yang matanya terbuat dari permata biru. Begitu ia merasa jaraknya dan Kabuto sudah dekat, ia langsung menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Kabuto. "Ini, ambillah.. Aku tahu kau lapar."

"Apa ini?" tanya Kabuto setelah menerima kotak itu.

"Itu Kue Brownies buatanku. Aku membuatkannya spesial untukmu. Karena…, karena kau adalah orang yang sangat spesial di hatiku."

"Hat!"

Bash!

Kabuto membalas pernyataan tersebut dengan melempar kotak yang diberikan si gadis kemudian menebasnya menjadi dua.

Gadis itu terkejut dan membelalak. Dingin. Kejam. Tak berperasaan. Itulah yang ada di fikirannya saat ini. Namun, tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia segera memasang senyuman manis.

"Ada dua hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini. Pertama, kebohongan. Kedua, cinta! Jadi, kau sudah tahu kan dimana kesalahanmu?" ujar Kabuto.

Menanggapi hal itu, si gadis masih saja tersenyum. Ekspresinya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Tapi sesekali, dia seperti menyeka 'sesuatu' dari pipinya. "Aku suka sekali sosokmu yang seperti itu! Semakin kau bersikap dingin padaku, aku…, semakin mencintaimu!"

"Memuakkan. Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

"Terimakasih telah menolong dan menyelamatkan nyawaku selama ini. Bagiku, kau adalah rider terbaik di Heishi! Aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu."

"Enyahlah!"

Akhirnya, gertakan dingin Kabuto yang terakhir membuat si gadis pergi juga dari hadapannya.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar hutan, lalu bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang ada di perbatasan. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu, hatinya sakit bagaikan diiris-iris oleh pisau. Senyuman dan sikapnya dihadapan Ariel (Kamen Rider Kabuto) tadi hanyalah 'topeng' belaka. Dia berusaha menutupinya karena sebuah 'alasan'.  
Dari dulu, ia memang menyukai pria berambut raven itu. Tapi sampai sekarang, cintanya tak pernah terbalas.

"Jessyca!" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sontak, Jessyca yang semula merunduk langsung menegakkan kepala serta menghapus air matanya. "Skylance…?" terkanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Skylance. Sosoknya yang berjalan dengan tenang terlihat jelas begitu sampai dihadapan Jessyca. Mulutnya tertutup oleh masker hitam dan lehernya dililit oleh scarf merah. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki Jessyca, sekaligus teman satu genk Rieft Terui yang membuat keributan di Kantin pagi tadi.

"Aku…., aku hanya….."

Skylance yang melihat mata Jessyca merah dan sembab, serta mendengar isakan pelannya, segera tahu apa yang telah terjadi. "Pasti dia ada disekitar sini." geramnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Jessyca. "Kumohon jangan…"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jessyca, Skylance langsung berjalan menuju hutan tempat Ariel berlatih tadi.

—-

GABURI!

"Henshin!"

Suara tersebut membuat Kabuto yang tengah melanjutkan latihannya berhenti. Ketika menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat sesosok rider berwarna merah dengan lilitan rantai di kedua bahunya sedang berdiri menatapnya. Motif rider itu mirip dengan Kelelawar, hanya saja, lensa mata yang ia miliki berwarna kuning cerah. Dia adalah rider dari ras Fangire, Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Khuh. Sudah kuduga, Jessyca pasti mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Begitu kan, Skylance?" ujar Kabuto.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Tapi aku tahu, siapa orang yang selalu menyakiti perasaan adikku! Malam ini, aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" balas Kiva setengah berteriak. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pion berwarna merah dari slot di sebelah kanan sabuknya, dan menempelkan pion tersebut pada mulut Kivat, seekor robot Kelelawar kecil yang saat ini menjadi mata sabuknya.

'WAKE UP!' Kivat berteriak, matanya yang bulat itu berkedap-kedip seperti lampu. Sayapnya mengepak bagai Kelelawar sungguhan. Setelah itu, ia terbang mengelilingi Kiva, sebelum akhirnya menghancurkan sebuah rantai yang melilit pada pelindung besi di betis kanan Kiva. Begitu pelindung besinya terbuka, pelindung besi tersebut mengembang menjadi sayap kelelawar dengan warna merah.

Kiva mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas, ke arah kiri badannya secara diagonal, membuat debu di sekelilingnya beterbangan ke udara akibat kibasan kakinya.

Kemudian, dengan memanfaatkan tolakan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan, Kiva pun meloncat tinggi ke angkasa. Saat meninggi di angkasa, tubuhnya terbalik seperti Kelelawar yang sedang bergelantungan. Bulan di belakangnya seolah membuat tubuh rider tersebut terlihat sudah sampai ke sana.

DARKNESS BREAK MOON!

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kiva pun meluncur ke bawah dengan posisi menendang, dan tentu saja, sasarannya adalah KABUTO.

Bagaimanakah selanjutnya?

**To Be Continued (****継続する****)**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: First Transformation

Sebuah goa misterius dengan ukiran huruf kuno di setiap dindingnya.  
Di dalam goa yang gelap itu, sebuah cahaya putih terang menelusup masuk dari pintunya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi seisi goa, meskipun suasana masih terlihat gelap dan samar.

Sesosok kesatria berarmor merah muncul dari pintu goa. Perlahan, ia menuruni anak tangga yang ada di dalamnya satu persatu. Tanduk emasnya yang seperti tanduk kumbang capit itu bersinar akibat terkena pantulan cahaya.  
Tidak lama kemudian, lensa mata merah besarnya menangkap beberapa sosok monster yang entah berasal dari mana tengah menyerbu ke arahnya. Ada yang berbentuk Badak, Kadal, Kalajengking, sampai Ubur-ubur. Monster yang jumlahnya kurang lebih delapan sosok itu terlihat sangat bernafsu untuk merobohkan si kesatria. Namun, dengan piawainya, ia melawan monster-monster tersebut, merobohkan mereka dengan jurus-jurus pamungkasnya. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh si kesatria juga mengalami perubahan dengan warna serta senjata yang bermacam-macam. Pertama, tubuhnya berubah menjadi biru, lensa matanya pun juga ikut berubah mengikuti warna tubuhnya, selain itu, dia juga memiliki senjata berupa tongkat baja untuk menghabisi monster-monster yang menyerangnya. Selain biru, dia berubah warna lagi menjadi hijau, dilengkapi dengan senjata berupa pistol berpeluru panah. Lalu kemudian, ia berubah menjadi warna ungu, senjatanya pun berganti menjadi pedang besar berwarna senada dengan armornya.  
Pertarungan berlangsung sangat sengit, dan diakhiri dengan tendangan si kesatria yang kembali ke wujud pertamanya, merah. Semua monster dibuat tumbang. Yang sanggup bertahan hingga akhir hanyalah si kesatria, kesatria terkuat yang pernah ada.

~Opening Theme: Shugoshin - The Guardian~  
Tsukiru koto nai..  
Ankoku no hakaisha..  
Kami ni aragaeshi aku no keshin..  
Itetsuita toki ikari no otakebi  
Yami o kirisaku power!

Sora ga wareru.. honoo ga mau.. kyodai majin kenzan!  
Koko made kitara mou dare ni mo osaerarenai..

Furikazashita sono te de.. omae wa nani o tsukamu no ka..  
Atsuku takaburu yuuki wa dare no tame..  
Tomo ni mezashita basho ni kotae wa kitto aru no darou..  
hashiritsuzukeru saki ni asu o mitsumeteiru..  
ima chihei o ute!

#Asrama Putra Heishi, 03 Juli 2016, pukul 07:00 pagi

"Haii... Aku Ryosuke Nakamura. Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun. Tinggiku 166 cm, dan beratku 56 kg. Orang bilang aku ini sering melakukan hal-hal konyol dan pemalas, nilaiku juga sering jeblok. Hehehe..  
Aku senang sekali mengacungkan jempol untuk meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yang kuinginkan di dunia ini hanya satu: Semua orang tersenyum bahagia dengan hati yang tenang dan damai, tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang menderita. Ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di Heishi. Bagiku, Heishi itu sangat unik, peradabannya canggih, pokoknya sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu. Asramanya juga bagus, kamarnya luas. Selain itu, makanan disini juga enak-enak, hehehe...  
Tujuanku sekolah disini agar kelak dapat melindungi semua orang dengan kekuatan Kamen Rider, melindungi senyuman mereka dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku!  
Oh iya, disini, aku mengenal beberapa orang yang menyenangkan lho. Salah satunya Zhandy Yamatake, seorang Sensei tampan nan berwibawa, pembawaannya hangat, dan humoris. Dia bisa berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Black RX yang sangat kuat. Pokoknya keren! Dan ya, dia adalah orang Heishi yang pertama kali kukenal. Lalu, aku juga mengenal Nancy, gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku temui. Dia itu sahabat pertamaku yang asyik diajak berteman. Aku tidak tahu orangtuanya ngidam apa ketika mengandungnya dulu. Hihihi... Selain mereka berdua, ada lagi orang yang berkesan di mataku, dia adalah Ariel, laki-laki misterius yang aku sendiri belum tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya. Yang jelas, aku berhutang budi padanya karena telah ditolong dua kali. Kemudian, Rieft, orang yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Pokoknya, aku benci dia! Terakhir, Shirosama Ishihara. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, yang jelas dia itu guru paling berani, dan ya, dia sangat hebat, karena bisa menahan serangan dua orang rider dalam wujud manusia.  
Oke, perkenalannya cukup sampai disini. Nanti kita sambung lagi di lain kesempatan. Hehehe.."

"Sipp! Hahaha.. Asal kau tahu, jadi gadis cantik itu memang sudah takdirku." canda Nancy setelah merekam Ryosuke lewat handycam hitam miliknya.

"Aah.. Kau itu memang cantik koq, wajar aku berkata seperti itu tentangmu. Hahaha.." balas Ryosuke, seraya menghampiri Nancy yang duduk di kasur. "Oh iya, kalau rekamannya sudah jadi, jangan lupa berikan aku CD-nya ya... Aku mau mengabadikan filmnya. Hihihi..."

"Lho, memang tujuannya itu kan?"

"Hehe.. Iya. Yasudah, sekarang ayo kita sekolah! Nanti terlambat lho..."

"Oke!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Ryosuke yang ada di Asrama Putra. Untungnya, ini pagi. Kalau malam? Sudah diusir duluan oleh Penjaga Asrama. Lagipula, murid perempuan atau laki-laki hanya boleh mengunjungi Asrama lawan jenis mereka pada pagi dan sore hari saja, itupun tidak boleh lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Bagi yang melanggar, akan dikenakan sanksi oleh pihak sekolah.

Sudah lebih dari tiga menit Ryosuke dan Nancy berjalan menuju sekolah, ditemani oleh cemilan snack rasa kentang di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hey, memangnya benar ya kau ingin melindungi senyuman orang-orang dengan kekuatan ridermu? Apa keinginan seperti itu tidak terlalu sepele?" tanya Nancy.

Setelah mengunyah beberapa keping snacknya, Ryosuke menjawab, "Betul! Dan itu tidak terlalu sepele menurutku. Melindungi orang-orang dan membuat mereka tersenyum itu adalah hal yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Melakukannya juga tidak mudah. Tapi selain itu, ada juga satu target yang ingin kucapai."

"Apa itu?" tanya Nancy seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Menjadi rider nomor satu di Heishi!"

"Apa?" Nancy menahan tawa. "Yang benar saja? Kau ini kenapa begitu bodoh? Berubah saja belum bisa, apalagi menjadi rider nomor satu."

"Kenapa tidak? Menurutku itu jauh lebih mudah ketimbang melindungi senyuman semua orang. Melindungi senyuman semua orang saja aku sanggup, kenapa menjadi rider nomor satu tidak? Aku ingin membuat ayahku bangga karena telah mewarisi kekuatannya padaku. Aku mau melihat dia bahagia di alam sana karena melihat anaknya berhasil."

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak tahu kan siapa saja sainganmu di Heishi? Jadi rider hebat dan nomor satu itu tidak mudah. Lebih baik tidak usah muluk-muluk deh. Melindungi orang saja sudah cukup."

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apapun sainganku, yang jelas, aku bukanlah orang yang akan menarik kembali ucapanku!"

Nancy menghela nafas panjang. "Hhhh... Yasudahlah, itu terserah kau saja."

"Hihihi..." Ryosuke tersenyum lebar, seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Nancy. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong..., semalam aku mimpi aneh sekali. Seperti ada hubungannya dengan Kamen Rider."

"Eh?" Nancy tersentak. Matanya membulat seperti anak kecil. "Mimpi apa?" tanyanya.

"Ng... Jadi..., begini ceritanya,,,,"

Sementara itu, di luar gerbang sekolah, terlihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian pelipis. Pemuda bermasker hitam di mulutnya itu tak lain adalah Skylance. Kelihatannya semalam Kiva kalah bertarung dengan Kabuto.

"K-k-kau... Sebenarnya sekuat apa dirimu itu?" ucap Skylance sambil terus menyeret tubuhnya menuju Heishi. Jalannya oleng seperti orang mabuk, bahkan sesekali terjatuh kecil. Yang dia ingat malam itu, ketika melakukan Darkness Break Moon, tubuhnya yang meluncur ke bawah dengan tendangan seketika terlontar oleh beberapa lempeng baja berat nan tebal yang menubruk dengan cepat. Setelah itu, tubuhnya dihantam berkali-kali oleh kekuatan secepat kilat yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Terakhir, ia merasa rusuknya dihantam keras oleh tendangan berlistrik yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dan kembali ke wujud manusia. Beruntung pada pagi harinya ia masih bisa membuka mata, meski keadaannya bisa dikatakan cukup kritis.

Skylance terus berjalan dengan susah payah, mencoba terus menyeret tubuhnya menuju Heishi. Sampai akhirnya, ia pingsan tepat empat meter di depan gerbangnya. Saat itu, untunglah Jessyca yang sudah masuk gerbang sempat melihat, entah bisikan darimana yang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Tentu saja, gadis berambut pirang itu segera berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

Setelah memangku kepala Skylance di pahanya, Jessyca langsung menangis melihat kondisi kakaknya yang penuh luka. "Kak Skylance... Apa yang terjadi padamu kak? Kak Skylance..."

Percuma. Skylance yang sudah pingsan tidak mungkin bisa menjawab. Yang bisa dilakukan Jessyca saat ini hanyalah mengingat-ngingat hal terakhir apa yang dilakukan Skylance. Dan yang terakhir dilakukannya adalah masuk ke hutan untuk menemui Ariel. Tidak mungkin malam itu tidak diakhiri dengan pertarungan, pikir Jessyca.

"Ariel..., kenapa...,"

Tiba-tiba, Jessyca yang pada saat itu pandangan matanya tertunduk, melihat sepasang sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan logo ZECT di ujungnya. Perlahan, ia menaikkan pandangannya ke atas, hingga terlihatlah sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok itu berdiri menatapnya sambil menaruh kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Ariel?" ucapnya lirih. Ekspresi sedihnya segera ia sembunyikan dan ia ganti dengan senyuman riang. "Aku tahu, kau kan yang mengalahkan dia?! Kau itu betul-betul hebat, bisa mengalahkannya hingga seperti ini! Aku sangat mengagumimu!"

Sungguh jawaban yang sangat bertentangan dengan suasana hati.

Ariel menatap Jessyca lama sekali, dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Menyedihkan." sesaat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jessyca.

Jessyca hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menerima itu. Apakah selama ini tindakannya berlebihan, sampai membuat pemuda berambut raven itu muak? Entahlah. Yang jelas, ia hanya mencoba menjadi wanita yang tegar dan selalu ceria di hadapan pria pujaannya. Tapi hal itu sepertinya sia-sia. Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Tidak jauh dari sana, sesosok rider misterius berwarna cyan dengan lempengan baja berwarna hitam pada bagian dada dan tangannya berdiri di atas gedung setinggi tiga puluh kaki yang letaknya sepuluh meter dari timur Heishi. Rider itu memegang sebuah pistol besar berwarna cyan di tangan kanannya. Ia berdiri memandangi Heishi dengan sangat serius, seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah ia rencanakan. Masih belum jelas apakah dia ada di pihak kawan atau lawan.

#Kelas Pro 1A, pukul 08:00

"Selamat pagi semua..." ucap seorang guru perempuan begitu masuk ke dalam kelas. Penampilannya rapih seperti layaknya sekretaris kantoran, namun cenderung terlihat seksi.

"Pagi Sensei..." jawab anak-anak di kelas itu serentak.

Setiap kali guru ini masuk, semua mata lelaki tertuju padanya, kecuali satu orang yang lebih dikenal sebagai 'Kamen Rider Kabuto'. Bisa dikatakan guru itu primadonanya guru Heishi.

"Hikari Sensei, seperti biasa, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau sungguh sangat cantik dan menggoda." gombal seorang murid laki-laki dari bangku paling belakang barisan ketiga.

Guru itu, Hikari, tersenyum simpul. "Terimakasih..." jawabnya, sebelum akhirnya duduk di bangku setelah menyibakkan rambutnya yang pendek seleher itu. Murid laki-laki makin terpesona saja melihatnya.

Hikari kemudian membuka buku tebalnya yang bertuliskan 'Kamen Rider no Densetsu' (Sejarah Kamen Rider). "Baik. Sekarang kita akan coba mengulang pelajaran tentang Sejarah Kamen Rider yang dulu pernah dipelajari di kelas Rookie, karena saya tahu pasti disini juga ada beberapa orang keturunan non rider yang langsung masuk kelas Pro. Bagi yang sudah hafal sejarahnya, tidak ada salahnya dipelajari kembali. Karena saya juga akan menambahkan beberapa poin penting disini."

"Sensei, kapan kita Praktek Kerja Lapangan menghajar monster? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan kemampuan super hebatku!" tanya seorang murid berambut kuning harajuku, Rieft Terui, dari bangkunya yang terletak di urutan ketiga barisan pertama dari meja guru.

"Khuh, kemampuan sampah. Itu lebih tepatnya." celetuk Ariel.

"Apa katamu...?" geram Rief. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas celetukan kecil Ariel yang duduk persis di seberang kanannya sambil memejamkan mata dengan tenang dan memangku kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku akan menghajarmu setelah ini! Lihat saja!" ancam Rieft kemudian. Untung saja Hikari tidak mendengarnya.

"Menghajar monster? Bukannya sudah sering menemukannya di jalan? Yaa walaupun monster-monster yang sering ditemui itu tidak seganas dan sekuat yang dulu pernah dihadapi generasi-generasi sebelum kalian sih. Mungkin Dai-Shocker masih menyembunyikannya." ujar Hikari, memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Rieft. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan pelajaran sejarahnya. "Oke, kita lanjut! Jadi, kita akan membahas sejarah para rider dari era pertama dulu, sebelum nanti kita membahas Perang Dunia Rider Pertama. Dulu, pahlawan pertama kita di kota ini adalah Takeshi Honggo, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Kamen Rider Ichigo, Emprider pertama di Setsuna. Sebetulnya, dulu sesepuh Hongo ini cuma manusia biasa, tapi dia diculik oleh organisasi kegelapan, Shocker, dan dijadikan setengah cyborg untuk membantu mereka berbuat jahat. Tapi, Tuan Hongo berhasil lolos sebelum dicuci otaknya, lalu memakai kekuatannya untuk melawan Shocker yang hendak menguasai dunia. Setelah itu, beberapa tahun kemudian, Shocker bersama sekutu barunya, Geldam dan Gel-Shocker, menculik Emprider kedua Setsuna, Hayato Ichimonji, yang dulunya cuma seorang fotografer, Tuan Ichimonji diubah menjadi cyborg untuk melawan Kamen Rider Ichigo. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum otak Tuan Ichimonji dicuci, Kamen Rider Ichigo menyelamatkannya dan akhirnya mereka berjuang bersama.  
Setelah organisasi-organisasi teroris itu kalah, muncul organisasi baru bernama Destron yang membunuh orang-orang dengan bengis. Saat itu Presiden kita di Kota Setsuna, Kazami Shiro, menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang dilakukan Destron. Alhasil, Destron pun marah dan mengutus mutant untuk membantai Tuan Kazami beserta keluarganya. Beruntung Pak Presiden kita yang sekarang ini berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kamen Rider Ichigo dan Nigo, meski keluarganya tidak selamat. Akhirnya, Tuan Kazami memohon pada Ichigo dan Nigo agar tubuhnya diubah menjadi cyborg seperti mereka untuk menghancurkan Destron. Dan jadilah dia Kamen Rider V3 yang berjuang bersama dengan Kamen Rider Ichigo serta Nigo. Sampai sekarang, Tuan Kazami masih hidup, dia memimpin kota ini sebagai Emprider ketiga.  
Hmm... Setelah itu, muncul organisasi teroris baru untuk menghancurkan Setsuna ataupun kota di sekitarnya, bahkan tak jarang mereka pergi ke dunia tanpa rider untuk mengacau. Tujuannya agar mereka menguasai seluruh dunia ataupun menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Tapi, hukum alam selalu berlaku, dimana ada kejahatan pasti akan selalu ada kebenaran yang mengalahkannya! Rider baru selalu muncul dengan berbagai kisahnya untuk menghancurkan organisasi-organisasi teroris itu. Hal seperti ini terus berlangsung dari tahun 1971, jaman Kamen Rider Ichigo, hingga tahun 1994, Kamen Rider J. J itu satu-satunya rider yang bisa berubah jadi raksasa. Setelah itu, periode berganti, dari era Showa ke era Heisei. Musuh baru atau organisasi teroris baru tidak muncul hingga tahun 2000.

Karena sedikit letih menjelaskan, Hikari berhenti sebentar. Diambilnya permen karet persegi panjang rasa Strawberry dari dalam dompetnya kemudian memakannya. Sementara murid-murid di kelas ada yang terlihat sudah terkantuk-kantuk dan sesekali menguap. Tapi, Hikari tetap melanjutkan pelajarannya. "Lanjut ya... Pada tahun 2000, akhirnya muncul musuh baru lagi yang menamakan diri mereka Grongi. Grongi ini merupakan kelompok monster yang sangat bengis dan bisa berubah ke wujud manusia. Untunglah seorang pemuda bernama Godai Yusuke terpilih sebagai Kamen Rider Kuuga setelah dia memakai sabuk arcle kuno yang sedang diteliti oleh para peneliti di kota. Godai sebagai Kuuga berjuang melawan Grongi hingga mereka semua terpukul mundur."

"Wow!" gumam Ryosuke yang duduk di bangku deretan kedua dari meja guru, tepat di barisan kedua pula. "Ayah hebat sekali... Aku akan meneruskan perjuanganmu, ayah!"

"Tapi, di sela-sela perjuangan Kuuga melawan Grongi, muncul seorang pria bernama Tsukasa Kadoya. Dia adalah Kamen Rider Decade, rider iblis yang paling ditakuti di dunia. Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan rider-rider sebelum dia, atau rider yang pernah dia temui. Awalnya, Decade ini baik, dia membantu Kuuga berjuang melawan Grongi. Sampai pada akhirnya, tanpa alasan yang tidak diketahui, Decade bersekutu dengan organisasi teroris baru bernama Dai-Shocker. Organisasi ini, menghidupkan kembali monster-monster yang sudah dikalahkan oleh rider-rider dari jaman Ichigo hingga Kuuga sendiri. Hal inilah yang membuat rider-rider terdahulu kembali berjuang bersama Kuuga untuk menghancurkan Dai-Shocker.  
Yang paling tidak disangka, Decade diangkat menjadi pimpinan besar mereka dan menjuluki dirinya Si Penghancur Dunia. Perang Dunia Pertama pun dimulai disini. Di perang besar-besaran itu, dari kubu Dai-Shocker, hanya Decade yang tersisa di medan perang. Yang lainnya, mati, sekarat, dan adapula yang melarikan diri entah kemana. Sedangkan dari kubu Kamen Rider, ada yang mati, sekarat, serta pingsan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melarikan diri. Sampai akhirnya, di medan perang itu hanya tersisa Kuuga dan Decade saja. Pertarungan mereka berakhir dengan penyegelan Decade di gunung Seigi, Kota Setsuna. Sampai sekarang, gunung itu dijaga ketat oleh para rider tangguh kepercayaan Heishi. Selain itu, aura penyegelan yang dimiliki Kuuga juga sangat kuat."

Semua siswa manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Hikari. Tapi ada juga yang sudah menempelkan kepalanya di meja. Tidur? Tentu saja. Untung Hikari tidak tahu.

"Sensei, apakah Decade sekarang sudah lepas." tanya Ryosuke seraya mengangkat lengannya.

"Belum." jawab Hikari. "Jika Decade sudah lepas, maka akan timbul kekacauan lebih dari sekarang ini, karena pimpinan sementara Dai-Shocker saat ini, tidak sekuat Kadoya Tsukasa."

"Kira-kira kapan lepasnya? Dan apa yang membuatnya bisa terlepas?"

"Untuk itu, jika almarhum Godai masih hidup, mungkin aku bisa mengetahui jawabannya."

Ryosuke mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Hikari. Padahal ia masih sangat penasaran dengan Decade. Tapi yasudahlah, pikirnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kalian semua sudah pada tahu cara 'Henshin' masing-masing kan?" tanya Hikari pada seisi kelas.

Semuanya mengangguk serta memberi jawaban positif pada Hikari. Itu artinya mereka semua sudah pada tahu bagaimana caranya Henshin.

Kecuali, anak yang satu ini,,,,

"Ng..., Sensei!" panggil Ryosuke. Hikari pun memutar mata ke arahnya.

"Ya?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku... Ng... aku tidak..., aku tidak bisa Henshin!"

Murid-murid terkejut mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Hikari Sensei. Beberapa murid lain ada juga yang tertawa mengejeknya.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa Henshin? Masa iya? Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Aku..., Ryosuke. Nakamura Ryosuke."

"Na-Nakamura Ryosuke?" Hikari makin terkejut saja mendengarnya. Yang dia tahu Nakamura Ryosuke adalah anak dari Godai Yusuke yang diwarisi belt Kamen Rider Kuuga oleh ayahnya. Masa iya dia tidak bisa Henshin?

"Iya. Aku Nakamura Ryosuke. Memangnya ada apa, Sensei?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa... Kalau kau tidak bisa Henshin, kau harus belajar. Karena kekuatan rider yang kau miliki adalah modal awal bersekolah disini. Kalau begitu biar aku tunjukkan sebentar."

Hikari mengarahkan lengan kanan ke kiri badannya secara diagonal. Lengan kirinya juga ikut mengarah ke arah yang sama. Setelah itu ia hempaskan kedua lengannya ke arah yang berlawan, namun posisi diagonal tetap terjaga. "Henshin!" teriaknya. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya langsung terbungkus dengan pakaian ketat dan helm berwarna merah. Dia tidak memiliki lensa mata besar seperti rider lain, melainkan kacamata elastis berwarna hitam yang bolong tepat di kedua matanya, sehingga kedua matanya itu terlihat sangat jelas. Motif helm yang ia kenakan mirip dengan serangga bernama 'Kepik'. Sepasang sarung tangan berwarna kuning tidak ketinggalan sebagai pelengkap wujudnya sebagai seorang rider bernama 'Tackle Wave/Human Tackle'.

"Waw!" gumam Ryosuke, begitu perubahan wujud Hikari sempurna.

"Nah, bagaimana? Itu yang dinamakan Henshin. Tapi tiap orang beda-beda cara Henshin-nya. Kau fikirkan saja cara yang bagus dan efektif itu seperti apa." ujar Tackle -Hikari-.

"Aku..., tetap tidak bisa! Hehehe.."

"Hah? Ya ampun..." keluh Tackle. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah Ariel. "Ariel. Bisa tolong bantu aku ajarkan dia ketika jam istirahat nanti? Kabetulan nanti kami para guru ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa ditunda."

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengajarkan orang macam dia."

"Biar aku saja!" ujar Nancy, tiga detik setelah Ariel menjawab pertanyaan dari Tackle.

"Nancy? Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Tackle. "Mohon bantuannya ya..."

-  
#Toko Kue pinggir kota, pukul 09:30

Zhandy keluar dari toko yang besar itu dengan menjinjing kantung kresek hitam di tangannya. Ia baru saja membeli kue bola-bola cokelat untuk cemilan ketika Rapat Guru nanti. Seperti biasa, pakaian Zhandy selalu rapih layaknya orang kantoran, membuatnya terlihat maskulin setiap saat.

Berhubung toko kue itu tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Zhandy tidak mau repot-repot bawa motor.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia lewati dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. Sampai akhirnya, seseorang menyambar sesuatu dari saku jasnya dengan cepat.

Zhandy yang terkejut segera menoleh ke arah orang itu. "Kau...?" ucapnya.

"Zhandy Yamatake. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kelihatannya kali ini aku sedang beruntung," kata orang itu, seraya menunjukkan sebuah kartu di tangan kanannya. "Lihat siapa yang sudah kehilangan 'Den Pass' nya."

"Tch. Pencuri Kecil. Sayangnya, itu bukan Den Pass milikku." ujar Zhandy dengan nada mengejek.

Tiba-tiba, Den Pass di tangan orang tersebut memuai menjadi asap ungu dan menghilang. "Sial. Den Pass palsu." umpatnya.

"Apa kau menggunakannya untuk kembali ke masa lalu? Untuk menolong boss besarmu? Asal kau tahu, aku selalu melakukan hal seperti tadi untuk menghindari pencuri-pencuri kecil seperti dirimu,"

"Kau... Kalau begitu, matilah!"

Orang itu mengambil sebuah pistol besar berwarna biru-hitam dari saku celananya, kemudian menembakkan pistol tersebut ke arah Zhandy.

Zhandy yang tubuhnya sudah terlatih jelas saja dapat menghindari setiap peluru yang menuju ke arahnya. Setelah itu, ia maju dan segera mengayunkan tinjunya ke wajah orang tersebut, meskipun dia dapat menepis tinjuan itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Hup!" Zhandy kembali mengayunkan pukulan. Kali ini dengan tangan kiri. Namun lagi-lagi ditepis oleh orang itu, sekarang dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Biar aku tebak, ada seorang pencuri yang tidak kompeten macam dirimu. Dan namanya adalah, Kamen Rider Diend." kata Zhandy yang posisi serangannya sedang ditahan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Zhandy menyarangkan tendangan ke perut orang itu, lumayan keras hingga ia dibuat mundur ke belakang.

"Salah. Aku Daiki Kaito." ujar orang itu, "Sedangkan Kamen Rider Diend, adalah yang ini!" kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kartu dari saku jaketnya, lalu menyelipkan kartu tersebut di samping kiri badan pistol miliknya.

《KAMENRIDE!》, pistol mengeluarkan suara rekaman digital.

"Henshin!" seru orang tersebut, Kaito, seraya mengarahkan pistolnya ke atas dan menarik pelatuknya.

《DI,,END!》, pistol pun mengeluarkan suara serta memuntahkan beberapa buah kartu holograpichal berwarna cyan. Pada saat yang sama, bayangan armor warna hitam berbentuk rider muncul dari sisi Kaito, hingga akhirnya menyatu dengan tubuhnya, diikuti dengan jatuhnya kartu holograpichal berwarna cyan tadi ke kepalanya satu persatu, membentuk sebuah helm disana, sekaligus memberi warna cyan memanjang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.  
Sempurna! Wujud Kaito kini berubah menjadi sesosok rider dengan warna biru langit/cyan bercorak hitam, Kamen Rider Diend.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Zhandy. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi untuk berubah seperti biasa. Diangkatnya lengan kanannya ke atas, dan perlahan menurunkannya ke bawah. Sementara lengan kirinya ia kepalkan tepat di samping pinggangnya. Begitu lengan kanannya sejajar di depan pinggangnya, ia menarik kepalan tangan kirinya ke arah kiri hingga membentuk sudut siku-siku. 'Ia melakukan semuanya' sembari mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "Hen..., shin!" dengan nada menggeram, hingga muncullah secercah sinar menyilaukan yang segera membungkus badannya.

Sebuah sabuk bermata dua pun muncul di pinggang Zhandy, mengeluarkan sinar terang yang seolah memberikan kekuatan padanya.  
Tak berapa lama, sinar meredup. Tubuh Zhandy telah berubah menjadi sesosok rider berwarna kehijauan dengan corak hitam, Kamen Rider Black RX.

"Hoo.. Putra Matahari, Kamen Rider Black RX. Rider Showa itu berubahnya selalu lama ya? Tak tahukah kau kalau gerakanmu itu hanya membuang-buang waktu?" cemooh Diend.

"Tak usah banyak bicara, boneka mainan Dai-Shocker!" balas Black RX. "Revolcane." diambilnya sebuah pedang laser dari perutnya, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelum ini. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia segera berlari untuk menyarangkan tebasan pedangnya ke tubuh Diend.

Tapi Diend langsung mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke depan. Pistol tersebut mengeluarkan lima butir peluru yang mengarah ke tubuh Black RX.

Dengan sigap, Black RX menebasi setiap peluru yang menghujaninya tanpa ada yang tersisa sedikitpun.

DZIUNG DZIUNG! DZIUNG DZIUNG DZIUNG DZIUNG...DZIUNG!

Diend kembali menembaki Black RX, kali ini amunisi yang keluar jauh lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Tembakannya pun bertubi-tubi. Black RX makin kesulitan menghadapinya.

Namun, bukan Black RX namanya jika menyerah cuma dengan serangan seperti itu saja. Hujan peluru yang ditembakkan Diend terus menerus ia tebas dengan Revolcane sembari berjalan menuju ke hadapan rider cyan tersebut, meski ada satu peluru yang sempat menghantam pundak sebelah kirinya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya gentar.  
Begitu ia mencapai jarak yang dapat dijangkaunya, Black RX pun mengayunkan Revolcane ke dada Diend.

"Ups!" Diend yang sadar akan hal itu segera melakukan elakan ke samping kiri yang dilanjutkan dengan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang Black RX.

Merasa posisinya kali ini sangat menguntungkan, Diend kembali menembak Black RX yang posisinya masih membelakang.

DZIUNG DZIUNG DZIUNG!

Tiga amunisi sudah keluar dari mulut Diendriver secara beruntun.

Akan tetapi, tepat ketika amunisi-amunisi itu hampir mencapai punggung Black RX, rider tersebut seketika berubah menjadi gumpalan cairan biru yang langsung melesat menuju Diend, lalu melilit tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Sial!" keluh Diend.

Tidak lama kemudian, Black RX melepas lilitannya dan muncul dihadapan Diend dengan wujud yang berbeda. Rupanya Black RX telah berubah menjadi RX Bio, lengkap dengan pedang runcing di tangan kanannya.

BASH! BASH!

Pedang tersebut ia tebaskan dua kali tepat di tubuh Diend, menyebabkan percikan konsleting yang cukup serius disana. Bukan hanya itu, RX Bio juga menendang perut Diend hingga ia terlempar serta terguling ke belakang.

Belum puas sampai disitu, RX Bio kembali ke wujud Black RX dan segera melompat ke atas. "Rider Kick!" teriaknya, seraya meluncur ke bawah dengan posisi menendang, menuju ke arah Diend.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." ujar Diend. Diambilnya sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'Attackride Barrier' dari dalam kotak berwarna hitam yang menggantung di sebelah kiri sabuknya, kemudian menyelipkan kartu tersebut di samping kiri badan pistolnya.

Begitu pistol diarahkan ke atas secara diagonal, dan dipantik pelatuknya, pistol pun mengeluarkan suara, 《ATTACKRIDE - BARRIER!》, sekaligus mengeluarkan cahaya biru berbentuk pelindung tebal yang serta merta menghantam tubuh Black RX hingga terjengkal ke belakang, lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Diend yang merasa tenaganya sudah terkuras banyak dan malas bertarung mengambil kartu lagi dari kotak hitam mirip buku yang menggantung ada disamping kiri sabuknya. Kali ini tiga kartu dengan gambar tiga rider yang berbeda.

《KAMENRIDE: PUNCH HOPPER! - GILLS! - KICK HOPPER!》, suara yang berasal dari pistol milik Diend, Diendriver, tepat ketika kartu-kartu tersebut ia selipkan satu persatu ke badan sebelah kiri pistolnya.  
Begitu pistol dipantik, keluarlah tiga sosok rider dengan bentuk yang berbeda, dan memiliki "ciri khas" masing-masing: Punch Hopper, Gills, Kick Hopper.

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang ya... Lain kali kita ketemu lagi." ejek Diend yang kemudian menyelipkan sebuah kartu lagi di Diendriver.

《ATTACKRIDE: INVISIBLE!》

Tepat ketika Diendriver mengeluarkan suara rekaman digital, tubuh Diend berubah menjadi samar-samar, kemudian terbelah menjadi enam bagian, tiga di kanan dan tiga di kiri, sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak, dengan harapan rider-rider yang ia panggil dapat mengalahkan Black RX serta merebut Den-Pass nya.

"Kau..." geram Black RX. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga sosok rider yang dipanggil oleh Diend tadi berlari menyerangnya. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Black RX harus kembali melanjutkan pertarungan.

-  
#Lapangan olahraga Heishi, pukul 09:30 pagi...

_"I want you!__  
__I need you!__  
__I love you!__  
__Atama no naka..__  
__Gangan natteru music..__  
__Heavy Rotation!__Poppukoon ga..__  
__Hajikeru you ni..__  
__Suki to iu moji ga odoru..__  
__Kao ya koe wo..__  
__Omou dake de..__  
__Ite mo tatte mo irarenai..__  
__Konna kimochi ni nareru tte..__  
__Boku wa tsuite iru ne..__I want you!__  
__I need you!__  
__I love you!__  
__Kimi ni aete..__  
__Dondon chikadzuku sono kyori ni__  
__Max hai tenshon..__I want you!__  
__I need you!__  
__I love you!__  
__Haato no oku..__  
__Janjan afureru itoshisa wa__  
__Heavy rotation!"_

"Waahh cantiknyaaa..." kata Ryosuke dengan mata berbinar kagum sembari memperhatikan para personil idol grup Kota Setsuna itu menyanyi dan menari di lapangan basket. Bahkan sesekali Ryosuke berjoget mengikuti gerakan-gerakan mereka dengan gaya yang sangat konyol. Hidungnya pun sudah mimisan berkali-kali. "I want you! I need you! I love you! Atama no naka.. Gangan natteru music..  
Heavy Rotation! Wah kereenn! Kawaii!" teriaknya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki hendak menuju ke sana.

Akan tetapi, baru lima langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba...

"Eit eit eit eit! Mau kemana?" seorang gadis tiba-tiba menjewer kuping Ryosuke hingga ia dibuat mundur ke belakang, bahkan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Mau melihat paha,,eh melihat dance," jawab Ryosuke, masih dalam posisi dijewer.

"Apa katamu? Dasar mesum! Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi kenapa mereka boleh?" protes Ryosuke setengah mengeluh, seraya menunjuk ke arah Momo cs (Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros) yang sedang bernyanyi dan berjoget mengikuti AKB48 tepat di belakangnya. Tapi sesekali Imagin-imagin itu memukuli kepala temannya yang gerakannya salah (apalagi Momotaros) sambil berkata: "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Kau ini lupa ya? Kau kuajak kesini untuk berlatih Henshin, bukan untuk main-main!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya mengikuti Imagin-imagin itu? Sebentaaar saja."

"Tidak boleh! Lagipula kau ini kan bukan Imagin. Apa jadinya kalau kau berjoget-joget konyol mengikuti mereka? Memalukan nama Heishi saja."

"Iya deh iya..." Ryosuke akhirnya pasrah. "Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong mereka itu grup musik apa sih, Nancy? Koq bisa ada disini?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

"Mereka itu AKB48," jawab Nancy. "Idol grup dari Kota Setsuna yang diundang kesini untuk mengisi acara tanding basket sekolah kita. Dan mereka juga turut serta dalam tim cheer-

Ucapan Nancy berhenti secara mendadak begitu matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut raven sedang mendrible bola basket. Dengan piawainya, laki-laki itu terus menghindari terjangan lawan yang hendak merebut basket dari tangannya. Gerakannya sungguh lincah dan gesit. Kecepatannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Kebetulan pada saat itu ia sempat lewat, meski jaraknya jauh dan di lapangan yang berbeda dengan Nancy. Lapangan tersebut dipisahkan oleh sebuah garis merah memanjang sampai dua puluh meter.

"Ariel..." gumam Nancy. Naluri kewanitaannya menyeret gadis itu untuk terus melihat pemandangan dihadapannya tanpa berkedip sedetik pun.

Yap. Seorang pemuda dari organisasi ZECT sedang berlatih basket bersama kakak kelasnya. Dialah satu-satunya junior yang jadi andalan para senior Heishi di tim basket sekolah, bahkan semenjak ia masih di duduk di kelas 'Rookie' (kelas sebelum Pro). Peran ace di tim basket Heishi berhasil membuatnya mendapat atensi dari semua murid maupun guru, terutama murid perempuan yang sampai membentuk fans club untuk dirinya.  
Akan tetapi, itu semua tidak membuat pemuda bermata onyx ini puas ataupun senang, ia menganggap semua itu hanyalah hal berlebihan yang kerapkali membuatnya risih, terlebih ketika namanya diteriakkan sewaktu bertanding oleh para gadis. Lagipula, ia menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal bukan demi mendapat pujian berlebihan dari mereka, melainkan ingin melampaui seseorang yang dahulu pernah dibangga-banggakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dia ingin dirinya juga diakui sebagai anggota organisasi ZECT yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi..., kapan kita latihan Henshin-nya?" tanya Ryosuke pada Nancy dengan tatapan sinis dan wajah innocent.

Nancy pun terkejut. Dengan ekspresi salah tingkah serta wajah memerah padam, ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang, ke tempat dimana Ryosuke berdiri. "Oh-eh, Y-ya..., tentu saja sekarang. Ada masalah?"

"Ada," jawab Ryosuke sembari memanggku kedua tangannya di dada. "Satu, Wajahmu memerah. Dua, bicaramu gugup. Tiga, kau salah tingkah. Empat, kau tidak ada bedanya denganku tadi, tahu! Dasar cewek!"

Mata Nancy menyalak lebar. Ia baru sadar dengan tingkahnya barusan. Semburat merah pun muncul di kedua pipinya. "Y-yaa namanya juga wanita. Jadi maklumi saja."

"Apa? Itu tidak adil namanya, huh!"

"Oke oke, daripada kita berdebat, anggap saja satu sama. Adil kan?"

"Yaa..yaa..yaa..." jawab Ryosuke dengan nada terpaksa. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu Ariel kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau suka padanya yaa..." goda Ryosuke.

Nancy terkejut, jantungnya dag dig dug, dan mukanya kembali memerah. "Itu.. Ng... Ah sudah-sudah! Kalau begini kapan latihannya!?"

"Hihihi.. Yasudah, ayo!"

Ryosuke mulai memasang kuda-kuda serta melakukan gerakan dengan ayunan tangan. Tapi gerakan yang ia lakukan persis dengan gerakan Zhandy ketika ingin berubah.

Nancy mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan Ryosuke. "Lho, itu kan gerakannya Zhandy Sensei?" gumamnya.

"Hen..., shin!" ucap Ryosuke dengan nada menggeram.

Suasana hening selama beberapa detik...  
Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Ryosuke. Bahkan sinar saja tidak sedikit pun memancar dari tubuhnya. Posenya masih tertahan seperti tadi.

Nancy menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya sembari berkacak pinggang. "Ya ampun... Kenapa kau malah meniru gerakan Zhandy Sensei? Memangnya kau ini Black RX?"

"Habis, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana gerakan Henshin. Kalau aku punya alat penunjang mungkin aku bisa meniru gaya Henshin-nya Ariel atau Rieft. Ya kalau seperti ini yang aku tahu hanya gerakan Zhandy Sensei dan Hikari Sensei saja. Tidak mungkin dong aku meniru gaya Henshin-nya Hikari Sensei. Nanti aku malah jadi rider banci."

"Sudah-sudah! Kau ini bagaimana sih!? Orang-orang yang dari lingkungan non rider saja sudah bisa Henshin, kau yang diwarisi kekuatan rider legendaris, Kuuga, kenapa tidak bisa? Itu kan modal untuk sekolah disini. Jika tidak bisa Henshin, kau tidak usah menjadi rider, apalagi bermimpi menjadi rider nomor satu. Jangan harap!"

Ucapan Nancy membuat pikiran Ryosuke sedikit terbuka. Benar apa yang dikatakannya, keinginan yang besar tidak akan bisa dicapai jika dari awalnya saja tidak punya modal. Sesulit apapun mendapatkannya, modal tetaplah modal, yang harus dimiliki untuk membangun sebuah usaha. Jika Ryosuke berhasil melewati ini, maka langkah selanjutnya hanyalah mengasah kemampuannya lebih dalam lagi, serta bersaing dengan rider lain, agar dapat menjadi rider nomor satu sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba sekali lagi." ucap Ryosuke dengan nada serius. Lalu ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah kiri badannya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia kepalkan tepat disamping kiri pinggangnya. Setelah itu, ia pun berteriak...

"Henshin!"

Tiba-tiba...

Tubuh Ryosuke dilapisi oleh bayangan berbentuk rider warna merah dengan tanduk kumbang capit berwarna keemasan. Bayangan tersebut masih samar sehingga tidak terlalu jelas bentuknya. Sedetik setelah bayangan itu berkedap-kedip, muncul sinar terang yang menyilaukan mata Nancy. Tidak lama kemudian, sinar pun meredup. Tidak terjadi perubahan apa-apa pada diri Ryosuke, wujudnya masih seperti biasa. Namun setidaknya, sekarang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"He-hebat..." ucap Nancy. "Itu tadi apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau melihatnya? Aku juga tidak tahu itu apa." jawab Ryosuke, "Yang jelas, ketika aku mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh dan berusaha lebih serius, cahaya itu muncul."

Puk!

Nancy menepuk bahu Ryosuke. "Berarti tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau hanya perlu penyatuan dengan kekuatanmu. Pada umumnya, kekuatan rider akan muncul ketika naluri bertarung kita bangkit ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Dan itu terjadi jika kita sedang terancam bahaya, atau ketika melihat orang lain sedang terancam bahaya."

"Hmm... Kalau naluri bertarung sih aku pernah merasakannya. Tapi ketika orang lain terancam bahaya, bukan diriku sendiri. Ketika temanku dipalak segerombol preman, aku sangat geram melihatnya. Lalu, entah kekuatan darimana tiba-tiba muncul dan mengalir dari dalam tubuhku hingga aku dapat menghajar preman-preman itu sampai roboh. Tapi setelah itu aku mengalami lelah yang luar biasa."

Dari cerita yang dituturkan Ryosuke, Nancy jadi mendapat ide bagus untuk membangkitkan kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Ia memegangi dagunya seraya memikirkan ide-ide bagus tersebut yang langsung ia simpan di dalam kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, sekarang ikut denganku!" perintahnya.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Ayo ikut saja!"

Singkat cerita, Nancy membawa Ryosuke ke tempat yang dipenuhi oleh para mavia Yakuza di Kota Setsuna yang sedang bermain judi. Tampangnya sangar-sangar dan dipenuhi tattoo disekujur tubuhnya. Melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja pada mereka, nyawa taruhannya.

Nancy melepas jaket almamater Heishi yang ia kenakan, kemudian merobek lambang Heishi yang menempel di saku baju seifuku putihnya. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kelompok Yakuza tersebut.

"Nancy, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Ryosuke bingung.

"Lihat saja dulu. Nanti kau juga akan mengerti." jawab Nancy dengan santainya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebongkah batu besar dan melemparkannya tepat ke meja judi para Yakuza itu.

BRUAKKK!

Meja judi pun hancur. Semua pemainnya kaget dan marah, kemudian menoleh arah Nancy.

"Dasar bocah ingusan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seorang Yakuza sembari menunjuk Nancy, lalu menghampirinya, diikuti dengan beberapa Yakuza yang lain.

"Hey, kau mau cari masalah, hah?" tanya seorang Yakuza berambut punk pada Nancy.

"Tiba-tiba melempar batu seperti itu apa maksudmu?" timpal Yakuza yang seorang lagi. "Kalau kau ingin menjadi teman tidur kami malam ini sih tidak masalah."

Ryosuke kaget bercampur bingung melihatnya. Karena hal yang dilakukan Nancy aneh sekali. Nancy yang dia kenal bukanlah pencari masalah seperti itu. "Aduh..., kalau begini sih namanya salah duluan. Ada-ada saja cewek itu." tanpa fikir panjang, ia pun menghampiri Nancy yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para Yakuza. Begitu sampai disana, Ryosuke segera menyelak kerumunan itu.

"Hey, siapa kau?" tanya salah seorang Yakuza pada Ryosuke.

"Permisi ya tuan-tuan.. Aku teman dari gadis ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai melakukan kesalahan pada kalian, yang jelas aku mohon kalian semua memaafkannya ya... Sebagai gantinya, jika kalian tidak puas, kalian bisa memukuli ku. Aku tidak akan membalas koq."

"Ryosuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Nancy. "Ayo cepat lawan mereka!"

"Hooo... Jadi kau ingin dipukuli?" ujar seorang Yakuza berjaket hitam. "Kalau begitu, kau akan mendapatkannya! Tapi, kami akan jadikan gadis itu teman tidur kami, karna bagaimanapun dia sudah cari masalah. Paham?"

"Ta-tapi kan,,,,"

Yakuza-yakuza itu tidak menghiraukan Ryosuke. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menyiapkan sebuah balok besar untuk memukulinya.  
Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, balok pun mereka ayunkan. Sasarannya adalah kepala Ryosuke.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat balok itu menyentuh tubuh Ryosuke, seorang Yakuza terkejut ketika melihat lambang Heishi yang menempel di kantung almamater Ryosuke.

"Tunggu!" teriak Yakuza itu yang membuat teman-temannya berhenti sejenak. "Coba lihat itu!" sambungnya, sambil menunjuk lambang Heishi pada almamater Ryosuke. Yang mereka tahu, Heishi adalah sekolah superhero bernama Kamen Rider yang paling terkenal di Kota Setsuna. Semua siswanya adalah rider pilihan yang sangat terlatih.

Yakuza-yakuza tersebut membelalak begitu mereka melihat lambang Heishi yang tertera di almamater Ryosuke. Tidak lebih dari lima detik, mereka semua berbalik, kemudian berteriak, "Uwaaahh! Rider Heishi! Selamatkan diri kaliaaann!" lalu lari tunggang langgang seperti sedang dikejar setan tengah hari bolong.

"Aah... Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kabur tuh mereka!?" protes Nancy.

"Lho memangnya apa yang salah?" kata Ryosuke kebingungan, "Bukannya malah bagus mereka pergi tanpa melukai siapapun? Tapi aku bingung, setelah melihat lambang di jaketku ini koq mereka langsung kabur begitu ya? Memangnya ada yang menyeramkan?"

"Oh iya. Maaf kalau aku lupa memberitahu ini sebelumnya. Heishi itu, sudah dikenal diseluruh penjuru kota sebagai sekolah superhero nomor satu. Rider-rider dari Heishi sering meringkus penjahat dengan sangat enteng, bahkan monster-monster yang menyerang kota sekalipun. Jadi, wajar saja jika para Yakuza itu takut padamu. Kekuatan manusia biasa tidak setara dengan kekuatan Kamen Rider, tahu. Makanya, sebagai murid Heishi, aku sengaja melepas semua atributku agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku seorang Kamen Rider."

"Ooohh..." Ryosuke manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Nancy. "Tapi aku kan belum bisa Henshin jadi Kamen Rider. Kenapa mereka harus takut?" tanyanya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini bodoh sekali. Yang namanya orang awam disini itu, hanya tahu kalau semua yang ada di Heishi, termasuk siswanya pasti bisa Henshin! Atau minimal punya kekuatan super lah."

"Begitu ya.. Hihihi.. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong apa tujuanmu melakukan hal seperti tadi?"

Nancy diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Yaa tentu saja untuk memancing kekuatanmu keluar, supaya kau bisa Henshin!"

"Apa? Yang benar saja? Masa harus cari masalah dulu supaya aku bisa Henshin?"

"Lalu harus bagaimana lagi? Cara biasa tidak efektif, terpaksa pakai cara memancing bahaya seperti ini. Sesuai dengan apa yang kau bilang, kekuatanmu akan bangkit jika melihat orang lain dalam bahaya."

"Tapi tidak begini juga kali!"

"Ah yasudahlah, tidak usah banyak protes, yang penting bisa Henshin! Ayo sekarang ikut aku!" bantah Nancy seraya menarik tangan Ryosuke dan membawanya berjalan.

"Ikut kemana?"

"Ayo ikut saja!"

Akhirnya, Ryosuke pun mengikuti Nancy. Kali ini Nancy membawanya ke jalan raya yang kita semua tahu kalau kendaraan-kendaraan disana terus melaju kencang tanpa berhenti.  
Dengan nekadnya Nancy berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan raya tersebut untuk menantang maut. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ryosuke kaget setengah mati dan segera berlari untuk menyelamatkannya, meski harus dibayar mahal dengan luka di sikut dan juga lutut mereka masing-masing karena berangkulan di aspal. Tapi, yang sangat disayangkan, Ryosuke tetap tidak berubah wujud.

Setelah itu, Nancy kembali menantang bahaya. Kali ini di sebuah gunung merapi Kota Setsuna. Lahar panasnya menyembul-nyembul ke atas, membuat gunung tersebut terlihat sangat menakutkan. Siapapun yang terperosok kesana, pasti akan langsung terpanggang hangus.  
Tanpa fikir panjang, Nancy segera meluncur ke lahar panas tersebut. Parahnya, ia tidak memikirkan keselamatan nyawanya sendiri.  
Ryosuke pun kaget dan panik melihat hal gila yang dilakukan oleh temannya. Jika dia juga meloncat untuk menolong Nancy, percuma saja. Mereka berdua akan mati konyol jadi daging panggang. Walhasil, Ryosuke hanya bisa pasrah jika harus kehilangan Nancy.

Akan tetapi, nasib mujur masih menghampiri mereka. Seekor Naga merah tiba-tiba muncul dan menolong Nancy. Naga itu adalah penghuni gunung merapi tersebut. Dia baik, tidak jahat. Makanannya adalah buah-buahan, bukan daging, apalagi daging manusia.  
Nancy lega umurnya masih panjang. Begitu juga dengan Ryosuke, dia senang temannya masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Tapi, di sisi lain, Nancy menyesal melihat Ryosuke yang tidak juga berubah menjadi Kuuga.

Sesudah berterimakasih pada Sang Naga, Nancy dan Ryosuke keluar dari gunung itu. Tentu saja Nancy ingin menantang bahaya lagi. Dia tidak mau menyerah sebelum kekuatan Kuuga yang ada dalam diri Ryosuke benar-benar bangkit.  
Berkali-kali Nancy menantang bahaya dengan beragam jenis. Namun, berkali-kali pula hasilnya selalu nihil, malah dia selalu nyaris mati. Yang paling parah adalah ketika ia mengikat dirinya sendiri di rel kereta api, yang mana pada saat itu kereta api sedang melaju. Untung saja nyawanya masih selamat. Karena tiba-tiba kakak kelas dari Heishi kebetulan lewat dan menyelamatkan Nancy dengan kekuatan ridernya. Sementara Ryosuke? Tidak ada perkembangan signifikan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jangankan berubah wujud, menolong Nancy saja dia tidak berani.

"Nancy, sudah dong... Kalau begini terus gila namanya." ucap Ryosuke dengan nada lemas, seraya bersandar di tiang listrik yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Nancy berkacak pinggang, lalu melotot ke arah Ryosuke. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau menyerah sebelum kau bisa Henshin menjadi Kuuga! Pokoknya harus bisa!"

"Bukannya lebih baik kita balik ke sekolah saja? Latihannya dilanjut saja besok. Lagipula jam istirahat kita sudah habis, bisa-bisa dimarahi para Sensei nanti."

"Dimarahi? Para Sensei saja sedang rapat. Setelah jam istirahat ya jam pelajaran kosong. Murid-murid pastinya sudah bubar ke asrama, atau main-main di kelas."

"Yasudah, kita balik ke asrama saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh ke asrama sebelum kau Henshin, titik!"

Tiba-tiba, setelah mengomel, Nancy mendapatkan sebuah ide persis ketika ia melihat seekor Anjing Herder besar yang tengah diikat di depan pagar rumah seseorang. Dengan langkah pasti, ia pun menghampiri pagar itu.

"Hey Nancy, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tahan Ryosuke.

"Sudah lihat saja..." jawab Nancy. Lalu ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"GUKK! WAF WAF WAF WAF!" Anjing yang dihampiri Nancy sudah menyalak-nyalak ke arahnya.

Dengan hati-hati Nancy mencari celah untuk dapat melepaskan tali pengikat Anjing itu. "Anjing pintar... Anjing pintar..." ucapnya meredam suasana. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menemukan cara dengan menggukan kayu untuk mencongkel tali pengikat si Anjing yang melilit di pagar.

Dan...

Ctass!

Tali pun terbuka. Anjing galak itu jelas saja mengejar Nancy.

Ryosuke yang melihatnya kaget bukan main. Dan pada akhirnya dia juga ikut dikejar bersama Nancy.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Nancy! Apa ini salah satu caramu juga agar aku bisa Henshin?" tanya Ryosuke dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari dari kejaran Anjing.

"Hahaha.. Ayo cepat Henshin! Bahaya sudah datang tuh." jawab Nancy yang berlari mengimbangi Ryosuke. Di saat seperti ini dia masih sempat saja tertawa.

"Kau ini... Dasar!"

"Hahaha.. Makanya cepat Henshin, maka semuanya akan beres!"

"Gila!"

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka dikejar Anjing. Selama sepuluh menit itu pula mereka melewati banyak jalan dari yang besar sampai yang kecil, dari yang lega sampai yang sempit, demi menyelamatkan diri. Nafas mereka pun makin tersenggal-senggal saja. Tapi, Ryosuke tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, hingga saat ini.  
Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka melihat sebuah kejadian yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat ialah pertarungan sesosok rider 'yang sangat mereka kenal'. Rider itu bertarung sengit melawan tiga sosok rider sekaligus. Setiap serangan yang mereka lancarkan seolah tidak mengijinkan lawannya untuk bernafas. Apalagi, gerakan-gerakan beladiri mereka terlihat sangat apik. Tapi kelihatannya, rider yang cuma satu ini makin lama makin terpojok. Berkali-kali ia kena pukul pada bagian-bagian tertentu yang tanpa pertahanan: punggung, rusuk, maupun pergelangan kakinya.

"Lho, Black RX?" tebak Nancy, yang ternyata benar.

"Zhandy?" sambung Ryosuke, "Kenapa dia bisa ada disitu?"

"WAF WAF WAF WAFF!" tiba-tiba Anjing yang mengejar mereka tadi melompat, membuat Nancy menoleh ke belakang.

"Berisiiikkk!" teriaknya.

JDUAGH!

Dengan keras ia menendang Anjing tersebut tepat di dagunya.

Tuiiiinnggg! Si Anjing pun terpental jauh sekali,

Ssruukk!

...dan tersungkur masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang berada sepuluh meter dari tempat Nancy berpijak.

"Wow!" seru Ryosuke, terkagum. "Bukannya daritadi! Kalau daritadi seperti itu kita tidak perlu lari buang-buang tenaga kan?"

"Tadi aku kan mau memancing kekuatanmu keluar. Kalau sekarang sih yang terpenting kita harus membantu Zhandy! Anjing itu kutendang saja, daripada nanti jadi merepotkan!" Nancy menjelaskan.

"Nancy? Ryosuke? Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?" kata Black RX yang sempat menoleh ke arah mereka ketika sedang bertarung, sebelum akhirnya dipukul jatuh oleh Punch Hopper.

Baru saja Nancy dan Ryosuke hendak membantu gurunya, langkah mereka berdua tersendat. Sesosok monster berwujud Laba-laba muncul menghadang mereka.

"Bosogidejasu.. Bosogidejasu.." ucap monster itu.

Dahi Ryosuke berkerut bingung. Eh, apa itu? bahasa purba? Pikirnya. "Apa sih yang dia katakan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu lawannya Kuuga, tahu! Namanya Zugumunba, monster dari bangsa Grongi." ujar Nancy.

"Eh? Lawannya Kuuga?"

"Ryosuke. Kau tahan Grongi itu sebentar!" perintah Nancy, seraya mengeluarkan deck kartu putih dari dalam saku celananya, "Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini!"

Nancy berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kosong yang berdiri lima meter dari sebelah kanannya. Tujuan utama gadis itu tak lain adalah kaca yang ada pada rumah tersebut.

Zugumunda lantas tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Dijulurkannya seutas jaring putih dari mulutnya untuk menahan Nancy. Untunglah Nancy cepat menyadari ancaman yang datang dari belakangnya dengan melakukan lompatan indah ke samping kiri, lalu berguling ke kanan.

Setelah Nancy berhasil menghindari serangan Zugumunba, ia segera berdiri dan menghadapkan deck kartunya di depan kaca. Sebuah sabuk metalik pun muncul dari dalamnya, lalu keluar, serta menempel di pinggang gadis itu.

"Henshin!" teriak Nancy, seraya menekuk lengan kanannya ke arah kiri hingga membentuk sudut siku-siku, kemudian menempelkan deck kartu yang sedaritadi ia pegang ke depan sabuk.

Seketika, muncul sebuah armor pelindung warna putih yang langsung melapisi tubuh Nancy, merubah Wujudnya dari seorang gadis menjadi sesosok rider wanita bertemakan angsa yang sebagian besar armor pelindungnya berwarna putih: Dada, tangan, serta lutut sampai ujung kaki. Lebih dari itu, hanya pakaian ketat berwarna hitam.  
Di dadanya, terdapat simbol angsa perak keemasan yang merupakan simbol pada deck kartu yang sekarang sudah menjadi mata sabuknya. Di punggung rider cantik itu, menempel mantel putih yang menambah elegan sosoknya. Pedang rapier di tangannya ialah senjata utama untuk menghajar musuh. Dia adalah... Kamen Rider Femme.

Mata Ryosuke membulat, sesaat setelah Nancy berubah menjadi Femme. "Wuaaww!" teriaknya penuh kekaguman.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Femme -Nancy- berlari menuju Zugumunba. "Heeaaattt!"

Begitu sampai di hadapannya, Femme pun langsung menebaskan rapier miliknya beberapa kali di tubuh Zugumunba. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua bertarung sengit.

Sementara itu, pertarungan tak seimbang antara Black RX melawan Kick Hopper, Punch Hopper, dan Gills masih terus berlangsung. Stamina Zhandy sebagai Black RX makin lama makin menurun. Ia merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pertarungan. Tapi kenyataannya, rider-rider hasil summon Diend itu malah mendesaknya semakin jauh.

"Hroaahh!"

BASH! BASH!

Black RX mendapat tebasan betenaga yang sangat telak dari pisau di kedua tangan Gills tepat di dadanya, menyebabkan bunga api memercik disana dalam jumlah banyak. Bukan hanya itu, Black RX juga mendapat tendangan terbang dari Kick Hopper tepat di wajahnya. Tentu saja Black RX terpelanting dibuatnya.

BUBRAAKK!

Naasnya, tubuh rider belalang itu juga menghantam tumpukan kayu hingga sebagian besar kayunya hancur, dan adapula yang terlempar ke berbagai arah. Dalam waktu singkat, tubuh Black RX kembali ke wujud manusia dengan luka memar dimana-mana. Ia terus memegangi bahu kirinya sembari meringis kesakitan.

《RIDER JUMP!》, suara yang berasal dari robot Belalang yang menempel di depan sabuk Kick Hopper dan Punch Hopper begitu mereka membalikkan posisi kaki robotnya ke arah kanan.

"Hroaaaarrhh!" Gills berteriak seraya mendongah ke atas dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan tenaga penuh.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga: Kick Hopper, Punch Hopper, dan Gills melompat ke udara.  
Gills melompat dengan posisi kaki kanan lurus ke depan, memperlihatkan duri tajam yang ada pada ujung tumitnya. Siapapun yang terkena duri itu, pasti akan mati.

《RIDER KICK!》, suara yang berasal dari robot belalang yang ada di sabuk Kick Hopper, persis ketika ia membalikkan kaki robot tersebut ke arah kiri. Setelah itu, ia meluncur dengan posisi menendang menggunakan kaki kiri yang diselimuti oleh listrik.

《RIDER PUNCH!》, sedangkan yang ini, suara dari robot belalang milik Punch Hopper. Sama seperti Kick Hopper, dia juga membalikkan kaki robot belalangnya ke arah kiri, lalu kemudian meluncur dengan posisi memukul menggunakan tangan kanan yang diselimuti listrik.

Zhandy yang sudah bangun dengan susah payah hanya bisa berpasrah melihat ketiga rider itu menggunakan jurus terakhir mereka untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tubuhnya serasa kesemutan serta tak dapat digerakkan. Juga terlalu sakit jika ia gunakan untuk berlari dari sana.

Akan tetapi...

Di saat Zhandy sedang menunggu kematiannya, sesosok rider berwarna merah metalik muncul di hadapannya. Rider berarmor berat dan bermata biru ini menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Gills yang loncatannya lebih rendah dibanding Duo Hopper bersaudara. Sebelumnya, ia sudah memperkirakan, kalau serangan Gills lah yang akan lebih dulu sampai pada sasaran.

Kehilangan keseimbangan, Gills pun jatuh ke tanah.

"Kabuto...?" terka Zhandy yang berdiri di belakang rider merah tersebut.

Tepat! Dia adalah Kamen Rider Kabuto, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama asli 'Ariel Matsuyama'.

Dengan jempolnya, Kabuto mencongkel tanduk Kumbang badak bernama 'Kabuto Zecter' yang merupakan mata sabuknya, ke arah kanan, sehingga persendian berat pada armor bagian tangan, dada, punggung, serta kepalanya melonggar satu persatu, diikuti dengan aliran listrik berwarna biru yang mengalir di setiap persendiannya.

"Cast Off!" ucap Kabuto, seraya menarik tanduk zecternya dari setengah hingga full ke arah kanan.

《CAST OFF!》, zecter pun menyala dan mengeluarkan suara rekaman digital yang berkumandang.

Hawa panas berkumpul, seolah memberikan kekuatan baru pada Kabuto.

Satu detik setelahnya, lempengan-lempengan berat pada armor Kabuto tercerai berai ke segala arah, menubruk Kick Hopper serta Punch Hopper yang jaraknya sudah tinggal satu meter lagi darinya. Duo Hopper itu dibuat terpental, kemudian jatuh ke tanah.

《CHANGE BEETLE!》, tanduk kumbang badak yang tadinya menempel di dada Kabuto, kini naik ke atas, menempel di kepalanya, tepat di tengah-tengah.  
Sempurna! Wujud Kabuto sekarang jadi terlihat jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Wujud sempurna dari Kabuto, rider form, membuatnya dapat bergerak lebih leluasa ketimbang yang tadi.

"Clock Up!" Kabuto menampar sisi kanan sabuknya, membuat Kabuto Zecter mengeluarkan suara rekaman digital, 《CLOCK UP!》, yang merupakan tehnik andalan milik Kabuto.

Tehnik ini, membuat penggunanya memiliki kecepatan diatas normal, yang speednya setara dengan Kecepatan Cahaya.  
Bagai kilat yang menyambar, Kabuto berlari menuju Gills, Kick Hopper, dan Punch Hopper, untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

** Kabuto Battle Song - START!: Full Force by Rider Chips **  
_Full force! dare yori mo hayaku.. ashita wo mi ni ikeba..__  
__Jibun no ashiato dake ga, nokosarete iku no sa..__  
__Full force! donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara..__  
__Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa..._

Kembali ke Femme yang sedang bertarung dengan Zugumunba. Pertarungan yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit itu, ternyata diungguli oleh Zugumunba, dan beralih ke dalam rumah kosong tua nan luas. Di dalamnya, Zugumunba melempar-lemparkan Femme sesuka hati menggunakan jaringnya. Tubuh Femme ia lilit, dan dibentu-benturkan ke tembok maupun kaca.

GUMPRANKK!

Sebuah kaca di dalam rumah itu kembali pecah akibat benturan tubuh Femme.

BRUAKK!

Setelah dibenturkan ke kaca, tubuh Femme dibenturkan ke atap genteng hingga genteng tersebut hancur. Pecahannya berhamburan kemana-mana seperti pecahan kaca.

"Nancy!" teriak Ryosuke, "Sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Ryosuke yang daritadi hanya berdiri memperhatikan, sekarang berlari ke arah Zugumunba, kemudian mendorong punggungnya sekuat tenaga. Walaupun tidak terlalu berarti, setidaknya berhasil memecah konsentrasi Zugumunba hingga tali yang melilit Femme terputus.  
Begitu menyentuh lantai, Femme pun kembali ke wujud manusia.

Zugumunba yang marah karena perbuatan Ryosuke menoleh ke belakang.

JDUAGH!

...Dan langsung menyepak wajah pemuda itu dengan kaki kanannya.

Ryosuke terguling. Bibirnya berdarah, begitu pula hidungnya. Tapi, ia masih bisa bertahan.  
Setelah diam beberapa detik, ia kemudian bicara dengan nada serius,,,

"Aku tahu, Nancy memang kadang menyebalkan. Tapi..., dia itu temanku! Tidak, lebih dari teman, dia itu SAHABATKU! Sahabatku yang paling berharga! Dialah yang pertama kali mengakui keberadaanku disini! Dialah yang berjuang mati-matian melatihku supaya bisa Henshin. Meski ide-idenya gila, tapi, aku percaya, dia melakukan semua itu demi sahabatnya... Saat itu, aku melihat di matanya, kalau dia juga ingin melihatku menjadi rider nomor satu! Biarpun saat ini aku tidak bisa Henshin, tapi, aku akan tetap melindungi senyumannya, senyuman sahabatku, dan senyuman semua orang!"

"Ryosuke..." Nancy berucap lirih dan tersenyum puas mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ryosuke, meski saat ini bibirnya berdarah akibat bertarung habis-habisan dengan Zugumunba. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga sudah lemas.

"Itulah..., itulah jalan hidupku yang sebenarnya!" Ryosuke berdiri tegak, kemudian mengepalkan tinjunya seraya berlari ke arah Zugumunba. "Heeaaah!"

BUGH!

Ryosuke sukses menyarangkan tinjuannya dengan mulus di perut Zugumunba. Di saat yang sama, keajaiban terjadi. Tangan Ryosuke yang tadinya biasa saja, tiba-tiba dilapisi oleh lempengan baja putih dan memiliki corak emas di pergelangan tangannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Aku, aku berubah!?" Ryosuke terkejut bukan main melihat tangan kanannya yang berubah.  
Dengan intuisi yang dimilikinya, ia kembali meninju perut Zugumunba. Sekarang menggunakan tangan kiri.

BUGH!

Tanpa disangka, tangan kiri Ryosuke pun berubah seperti tangan kanannya.

Selanjutnya, ia menendang rusuk kiri Zugumunba dengan kaki kirinya.

JDUKH!

Kaki kirinya juga berubah. Dilapisi oleh lempengan baja putih bercorak emas disekitar lutut dan pergelangan kakinya.

Setelah itu, Ryosuke menendang rusuk kanan Zugumunba dengan kaki kanannya. Dan ya! Kaki kanannya juga dilapisi lempengan baja yang sama dengan kaki kiri.

Akhirnya, Ryosuke meninju perut Zugumunba berkali-kali. Keajaiban kembali terjadi. Sebuah ikat pinggang besi dengan permata merah muncul di pinggangnya.  
Lalu, tepat ketika ia meninju wajah Zugumunba, sebuah helm rider bermata merah besar serta bertanduk kumbang capit emas muncul dan melapisi kepala Ryosuke. Sementara Zugumunba dibuat mundur tiga langkah ke belakang akibat pukulan terakhir Ryosuke ke wajahnya tadi.

"Ryo-ryosuke..., kau..., akhirnya." Nancy benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya kekuatan Kuuga milik Ryosuke berhasil bangkit juga. Ia pun tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya, sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisinya yang tersungkur.

"i-i-ini.., Jadi ini kekuatan Kuuga?" Ryosuke yang sudah berubah menjadi Kuuga tahap awal (Growing form) terpesona melihat perubahan wujudnya. Benar-benar hebat, pikirnya.

"Grraaur!" Zugumunba meloncat ke arah Kuuga, seraya melakukan serangan balasan.

Dengan intuisi yang entah datangnya darimana, Kuuga melompat ke arah kanan, bagaikan Harimau yang sedang menghindari musuhnya. Serangan Zugumunba pun luput. Kuuga mendarat cantik di lantai.

"Waw! Hebat sekali kekuatan ini! Aku bisa menyadari dengan cepat serangan yang datang ke arahku. Tubuhku..., tubuhku juga serasa lebih enteng dan bertenaga dari biasanya." gumam Ryosuke.

Setelah mengangguk paham, Kuuga -Ryosuke- melompat dan melakukan pukulan terbang menuju Zugumunba.

BUGH!

Pukulan itu berhasil mengenai wajah sang grongi dengan telaknya.

Zugumunba yang tidak terima lantas membalas meninju wajah Kuuga. Namun, Kuuga mengelak tipis ke samping kiri, serta menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya untuk menangkis pukulan tersebut.  
Kemudian, dengan seluruh stamina dan tenaga yang ia miliki, Kuuga memukuli dada Zugumunba bertubi-tubi, sampai tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas. Pukulan itu lalu ia kombinasikan dengan tendangan lutut tepat di perut Zugumunba, menyebabkannya mundur empat langkah ke belakang.

"Groaahh!" Zugumunba makin marah. Ia berlari menyongsong Kuuga. Mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menghajar rider itu.

Melihat hal demikian, Kuuga menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sampai pada akhirnya, pertarungan sengit tak dapat dihindari.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, pertarungan Kabuto sudah mencapai pada puncaknya.

BASH BASH BASH BASH!

Kabuto menebasi tubuh Gills berulang kali menggunakan senjata andalannya: Kunaigun.

Mata pisau Kunaigun milik Kabuto membuat jejak goresan dimana-mana pada tubuh Gills, dibarengi dengan munculnya asap dari setiap goresan yang ada.

Usai menyarangkan tendangan keras di dada Gills, Kabuto meloncat dan menghujamkan Kunaigun-nya tepat di dada Gills.

"Aarrrgh!" Gills berteriak kesakitan,

DUAARR!

...Sebelum akhirnya meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi, pertarungan tidak lantas berhenti sampai disitu. Bersamaan dengan hancurnya Gills, Punch Hopper dan Kick Hopper datang menyerang Kabuto dari belakang.

Menyadari kedatangan mereka, terutama tendangan lurus dari Kick Hopper, Kabuto segera berbalik, mengelak ke arah kiri seraya meliukkan badannya ke depan. Dengan tehnik menghindar seperti itu, ia berhasil tiba di belakang Kick Hopper, setelah sebelumnya menendang Punch Hopper yang juga menyerangnya dari arah kiri. Jadi, sebenarnya Kabuto menghindar lewat jalur tengah diantara Duo Hopper itu.

"Clock Up!"

《CLOCK UP!》, Kabuto Zecter kembali mengeluarkan suara ketika Kabuto menampar sisi kanan beltnya. Rupanya ia ingin menggunakan tehnik Clock Up sekali lagi.

Dalam dimensi Clock Up, suasana di sekitar Kabuto seolah terlihat sangat lambat, begitu juga dengan gerakan Duo Hopper di depannya. Sedangkan Kabuto sendiri terlihat bergerak normal. Padahal, jika di dimensi biasa, orang-orang melihatnya bergerak secepat kilat.

BUGH BUAK! BUGH BUAK!

Kabuto memukul serta menendangi tubuh Kick Hopper beberapa kali sampai terbang ke udara.

Punch Hopper yang ada disamping Kick Hopper juga mengalami hal serupa. Dengan entengnya Kabuto melakukan uppercut ke dagu rider itu hingga melayang ke udara dengan sangat lambat, sama seperti Kick Hopper.

Kemudian, Kabuto memuaskan dirinya dengan menghajar Duo Hopper bersaudara hasil summon Diend itu menggunakan tendangan dan juga pukulan. Tidak ada ampun lagi bagi mereka.

Di luar dimensi Clock Up, Zhandy hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kecepatan yang dimiliki Kabuto. Punch Hopper dan Kick Hopper seolah seperti mainannya saja yang ia hantam-hantam di udara sesuka hati dengan kecepatan di luar batas.

"Sudah ah main-mainnya." ucap Kabuto.

《ONE,,, TWO,,, THREE,,,》, suara yang berasal dari Kabuto Zecter begitu Kabuto menekan tiga tombol di badan zecternya secara berurutan sambil kemudian menggeser tanduk zecter itu hingga mengacung ke arah kiri.

"Rider ...Kick!" Kabuto menarik kembali tanduk zecternya ke arah semula, yaitu kanan.

Zecter kembali mengeluarkan suara...

《RIDER KICK!》

Listrik pun mengalir dari sana. Mulai dari sabuk, badan, hingga tanduk, semuanya dialiri listrik berwarna biru yang akhirnya berkumpul pada kaki kanan.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kabuto yang pada saat itu tubuhnya membelakangi Hopper bersaudara yang tengah mengambang di udara, langsung membalikkan badannya, "Ha ..!" dan melakukan tendangan berputar 360 derajat, dari depan hingga ke depan lagi. Tendangan tersebut menghantam tubuh Duo Hopper itu sekaligus, karena posisi mereka hampir berdempetan satu sama lain.

JDUAAARRR!

Duo Hopper pun akhirnya meledak dibawah tendangan Kabuto.

《CLOCK OVER!》, aliran waktu kembali normal seperti sediakala. Disana, diperlihatkan Kabuto yang tengah berdiri sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya perlahan ke udara, persis enam meter dari Zhandy.

"Dewa Kecepatan. Lelaki tangguh tak terkalahkan..., Ariel Matsuyama, gurumu ini berhutang budi padamu." ucap Zhandy sambil tersenyum melihat Kabuto.

Sementara itu, Kuuga yang tengah bertarung melawan Zugumunba sepertinya mengalami hambatan. Tubuhnya dililit kuat oleh monster itu, kemudian dibenturkan sebanyak sepuluh kali ke tembok, dan dilemparkan ke dua jejer drum bensin. Percikan api yang terjadi akibat benturan tubuh Kuuga membuat drum bensin tersebut meledak. Kuuga pun terbakar disana.

"Ryosuke!" pekik Nancy. Ia mencoba berjalan dengan susah payah dengan maksud menolong sahabatnya.

Akan tetapi, Zugumunba yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan jaring dari mulutnya dan melilit leher Nancy hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

Namun..., aksi Zugumunba mungkin cukup sampai disitu saja. Karena tanpa diduga, Kuuga keluar dari kobaran api yang membakarnya dalam keadaan segar bugar. Malah seperti mendapat kekuatan tambahan. Perlahan, api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menipis. Armor putih berubah menjadi armor merah. Tanduknya jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang tadi. Itulah wujud sempurna dari Kuuga, Mighty form. Kekuatannya meningkat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

** Battle Song Kuuga - Start! **  
_NO FEAR! NO PAIN! Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri..__NO FEAR! NO PAIN! Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai..__Kanzen dokusou.. Ore ga koete yaru..__  
__Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!_

Zugumunba membelalak, kaget bukan kepalang melihat Kuuga yang ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia perkirakan.

Sesudah berjalan tiga langkah ke depan dengan tenang, Kuuga langsung melompat dari tempatnya berpijak dan berhasil memutuskan jaring yang mengikat leher Nancy dengan lengan kanannya. Lalu, ia memanfaatkan jaring itu untuk menarik tubuh Zugumunba serta menghantamkannya ke tembok berkali-kali, sebagai balasan atas perbuatannya belum lama ini. Bukan hanya itu, Kuuga juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Zugumunba terhadap Nancy: Membenturkan tubuhnya ke tembok, kaca, lalu kemudian ke atap.  
Terakhir, Kuuga menghantamkan tubuh Zugumunba ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Lantai pun retak dan berjejak. Zugumunba sudah sekarat sekarang.

Tidak lama kemudian, hal aneh tiba-tiba terjadi: Kuuga masuk ke alam bawah sadar tanpa ia kehendaki sama sekali.  
Disana, ia melihat dirinya sendiri sedang berlari, kemudian bersalto, dan meluncur seraya menendang sesosok monster hingga sang monster meledak hancur.  
Begitukah caranya? Begitukah cara menghabisi monster yang kulawan sekarang ini? Pikir Kuuga. Ia mengangguk pelan, setelah sebelumnya kembali ke dari alam bawah sadar.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia berlari dan melakukan semua yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya tadi. Saat berlari, telapak kaki kanannya diselimuti oleh api yang berkobar dan petir yang menyambar.

"Hup!" suara Kuuga menggema berkali-kali ketika ia melakukan lompatan ke atas.

Setelah bersalto satu kali di udara, ia Meluncur dengan posisi menendang, menuju Zugumunba yang baru saja berdiri.

"WOODYAAAAA!" teriaknya selagi masih meluncur, sebelum akhirnya...

DUAKH!

...Kaki kanannya menyentuh dada Zugumunba. Zugumunba sudah jelas terlempar ke belakang akibat tendangan itu. Di dada sebelah kanannya yang kena tendang, muncul lambang kuno Mitologi Linto yang berkedap-kedip dan membuat retakan-retakan kecil disana.

"Goragenbigogigu "Linto" zorozo gagodadaboza, Kuuga!"

KWABOOOMMM!

Zugumunba meledak. Hidupnya berakhir setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Zhandy datang bersama Ariel yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusia.  
Zhandy terkejut melihat perubahan wujud Ryosuke. "Akhirnya anak ini berhasil," gumamnya. Dia sangat puas karena kekuatan Kuuga yang diwarisi oleh Godai akhirnya berhasil dibangkitkan kembali oleh Ryosuke.

Perlahan, Kuuga menoleh ke ambang pintu, tempat dimana Zhandy berdiri bersama Ariel yang sedang memangku tangannya. Setelah itu, ia mengacungkan jempolnya yang dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman dari Zhandy.  
Tak lama setelah itu, Kuuga kembali ke wujud manusianya, Ryosuke Nakamura.

Nancy yang ada dibelakang Ryosuke juga ikut tersenyum. Ternyata usaha-usaha nekadnya tidak sia-sia, pikirnya.

Akhirnya, Kuuga telah bangkit! Ryosuke berhasil membangkitkannya dengan kekuatan persahabatan dan tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi senyuman semua orang. Bagaimanakah ia menorehkan takdirnya sebagai salah satu kesatria tangguh di Heishi?  
Pertarungan yang sebenarnya, baru saja dimulai.

To Be Continued


End file.
